Fighting Injustice
by MWolfe13
Summary: Doing what was right was something Kenzy's parents engrained in her long before she went to Hogwarts, and realized her home was on the brink of war. It's only natural she decided she was going to help fight back. James Potter/OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Because there's not enough James/OC stories to satisfy me, and I can't help what my muse gives me.**

 **JKR rules this universe. I'm just being a rebel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Year  
**

Kenzy MacGregor was nervous as she walked with her parents passed the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. Her brothers had already gone ahead of them, excited to catch up with their friends. It was Kenzy's first year going to Hogwarts, and although her brothers had assured her being muggleborn was not a disadvantage, Kenzy had already read through all the required textbooks.

She didn't like the thought of being behind.

Kenzy could see other parents, muggles like her own, gaze in amazement around the station. As she was the third magical child in her family, Kenzy's parents were used to magic. She wondered if they'd had the same awestruck expressions when they'd first brought Adam.

When the time came for her to board, her mother hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe. Her father was more careful, but she noticed the tears in his eyes when he pulled away. She would miss them, but she was also excited. She'd dreamed of attending Hogwarts since Adam first got his letter when she was five. It had never been a question if she could do magic. Her brothers could, so obviously she would too.

The compartments were taken up by older students, but Kenzy managed to find one with a lone boy in it. His head was resting against the window, his eyes closed. His clothes were wrinkled, and he looked like he'd had a rough night. She tried to be quiet as she situated herself, but he woke up anyways.

Kenzy winced, "I'm sorry. Everywhere else is full."

His smile was shy. "It's no problem. My name is Remus."

She smiled back at him. "McKenzie, but everyone calls me Kenzy."

She took her seat next to Remus as two more boys stumbled in. Both had black hair, though only one's was curly. The other had glasses that had slipped to the tip of his nose. She noted his hazel eyes as he pushed them back up; they were friendly. The other boy's eyes were gray, wariness in his expression.

They introduced themselves as James Potter, and Sirius Black. They were loud the whole train ride. Kenzy and Remus tried to be disapproving, but eventually joined in on the joking around. Their personalities practically demanded it.

* * *

"MacGregor, McKenzie!"

Kenzy walked up the steps, smiling when she heard her brother shout, "Don't be nervous, Sis! The troll comes later!"

Someone whispered, "Another one? I thought they were muggleborn?"

Kenzy frowned. What was wrong with being born to Muggles?

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Kenzy didn't jump when she heard the sorting hat's voice in her head. Adam had warned her. "I see, another MacGregor. Your family has strong latent magic to produce three magical children. You're naturally smart, that memory of yours would be a boon for Ravenclaw, but I get the feeling you would not thrive in that house. You are kind, and hard working. Those are definitely good Hufflepuff traits. Still... Ah, there it is. Yes, I see it now."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kenzy quickly made her way to a clapping Sirius and Remus. Both her brother's gave her a thumbs up before turning to their friends. She wasn't surprised when James was sorted into Gryffindor, he'd only bragged about their future house every five minutes since she'd met him. The last to be sorted into Gryffindor was a chubby boy named Peter.

They were halfway through the feast when Sirius said, "Hey Kenzy, I thought you were muggleborn."

She frowned at him, remembering the comment from earlier. "I am."

James snorted, "Yeah, and I'm the Minister of Magic. You have a brother in Ravenclaw, and another in Hufflepuff. That's three magical children born to the same pair of Muggles. It's unheard of."

She shrugged, "My parents really are Muggles. I still remember when they first learned of magic. It was when Adam got his Hogwarts letter."

Sirius smirked, "I bet that was a nasty shock."

She thought back on the memory, and shook her head. "A shock yes, but not an unwelcome one. My dad's a policeman, and my mum's a doctor." At their confused looks, she said, "I think the equivalent is an Auror, and a Healer. They deal in weird things all the time. We'd all shown signs of magic by the time we were toddlers, according the them, so it was really a relief to find out they weren't crazy."

James' face lit up in excitement. "That's fantastic. My dad's an Auror, or he was one. He's semi-retired now. They only call him in an emergency these days. Healer's are neat as well. They patch up Auror's after a good Dark Wizard hunt."

Remus laughed, "There's more to being a Healer than patching up Auror's."

Kenzy groaned, "Don't even start. Adam is a 6th year now, and that means he's decided on a career choice; a Healer. My parents were very pleased. I told them I wanted to follow in dad's footsteps, and join the wizard police. They had him smother me and Shawn in facts about Healers, and Auror's all summer. Poor Shawn doesn't even want to be an Auror. We were ready to drown him just last week."

Sirius was shocked. "But isn't your brother a Hufflepuff?"

"And?" She asked. "He's also known for his Beater skills in Quiditch. Trust me, Shawn has his violent moments."

Their conversation came to an end as the Prefect's started ushering the students to their common rooms. Their tower was guarded by a portrait of a really fat woman who had decided she needed to give them an opera performance. She was quite terrible, everyone was wincing, but Kenzy made sure to clap at the end. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but the Fat Lady was happy, and that was all that mattered to her.

Kenzy and her brothers happened to have inherited their father's great singing voice. Their mother on the other hand was very bad at singing, never able to remain in tune. It always warmed her heart whenever they listened to her, because even she knew she was bad. Kenzy had a feeling that was the case with this portrait.

She said her farewells to the boys, eager to get to her dorm. As much fun as the boys were, she was excited to meet the girl's she'd be rooming with.

* * *

 **AN: I have about ten chapters written for this story, so I figure now was a good time to start posting. This story has been in my head for a while now.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you LostInWinter, NoticeMeSempaii01, DWgeek2010, and Sunrisehime for following/favoring this story!**

 **Thank you for the feedback! Honestly, I love feedback.**

 **I know I didn't go into much detail about Kenzy and James' first meeting on the train, but that was on purpose. I'm so impatient to get to the older years that I've been forcing myself not to rush their younger years, so I didn't go into much detail about Sirius and James' finding out Kenzy had brothers in Hogwarts, and instead made the whole "three wizards born to muggles" part of the sorting that also serves a purpose. I hope that clears up some confusion in the first chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Year  
**

Making friends with the girls in her dorm had not worked out very well. She'd made good friends with the Gryffindor 1st year boys, which now included Peter. It made Marlene McKinnon, one of her dorm mates, jealous as she'd developed a crush on Sirius, who would not give her the time of day. Lily Evans, another dorm mate, didn't like how easily magic came to Kenzy. She hated that it only took Kenzy studying once to get things right, and she never needed to go back and review. Kenzy had tried to explain that she had what her mother called a photographic memory, but Lily was not having any of it. It didn't help that James had declared himself in love with Evans.

Being his friend really put her at a disadvantage with the pretty redhead.

Mary MacDonald, a displaced Scot, had warmed up to her until she'd realized Kenzy didn't really know anything about her Scottish roots. She'd already bonded with Lily at that point, and now treated her like an acquaintance, with cool politeness, out of loyalty. Alice Dartworth was pretty much the only girlfriend she had. She was very nice, and friendly with everyone. She was skilled in Charms and Potions, her family was apparently known for being good at Potions. She'd developed a crush on a Gryffindor 2nd year named Frank Longbottom, which the girls teased her for.

Kenzy had immediately taken to Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration. She thought Potions was alright; it would be better if Professor Slughorn's writing was more legible. Thank God for textbooks. History of Magic was fascinating, even if half the class fell asleep thanks to Professor Binn's monotone voice.

Kenzy was at her first flying lesson. She was excited to finally being able to fly. Her mother only let her hover on her brother's broom. She didn't even let Shawn fly with her! Her mother had been horrified at the thought of Kenzy playing Quiditch. She called the sport deadly, but Kenzy's father reminded her that she wouldn't even be able to play until 2nd year. They thought she'd decide the sport wasn't for her.

She was going to prove them wrong.

Madam Hooch had them line up next to the school brooms. James was bouncing with excitement while Remus looked a little green. Sirius was showing as little emotion as always, but Kenzy could tell he was also excited.

"It's time for your first flying lesson. Brooms are instruments, and like wands, can feel the emotion of the wizard flying it. I want you to hold your hand over the broom, and with a firm voice say, "Up!"

Kenzy watched as James and Sirius got it the first time. Remus got it the second, and Peter was still trying. Alice and Marlene also had it, while Mary was trying to get Lily to calm down as the broom had whacked her in the face.

Kenzy took a deep breath, confidence filling her. She could do this. She'd done it with Shawn's broom a million times. All she needed to do was be firm, like when teaching a dog, and say the word up.

To her surprise, the broom flew into her hand. She hadn't said anything, but the broom had acted like she had. James was looking at her in awe. "You didn't say anything! Sirius, look, the broom came to her without her saying anything."

Embarrassed at the attention she was starting to get thanks to James' big mouth, Kenzy blushed and shook her head. "I did say something. You just didn't hear me."

James frowned, "No, I'm sure you didn't say anything. Your mouth was closed! Why are you embarrassed? This is great. You'll be a master flier at this rate!"

Professor McGonagall, who Kenzy hadn't noticed had come outside, walked over to them. "Mr. Potter! Why are you yelling, and embarrassing Ms. MacGregor!"

Kenzy wanted to sink into a hole as James said, "You should have seen it, Professor! She didn't even say anything, and the broom flew into her hand. It's brilliant."

Professor McGonagall looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Kenzy stammered, "I-it was just a fluke, P-Professor. I said it in my mind as practice."

Now both of her brows were raised. "That is quite a feat Ms. MacGregor. Tell me, have you done other magic without speaking?"

Wondering where this was going, Kenzy answered, "Just accidental magic, Professor."

"I see," Professor McGonagall replied. "Is this your first time on a broom, Ms. MacGregor?"

She shook her head, "No, Professor. Shawn, my brother, is on the Hufflepuff Quiditch team. He has his own broom, so I spent the summer playing with it. Nothing more than hovering as mum would have killed me."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, brooms can be dangerous for young wizards. It was wise of her to have caution. I would like to try something, if you will indulge me."

It didn't really sound like a request. "Sure, Professor." Now, everyone was watching, even Madam Hooch.

"Mount your broom, and rise until you get to the first window of that tower." She did as she was told, rising a good ten feet in the air. It was the highest she'd ever been. She saw McGonagall go to a locked chest, and open it. She couldn't see what was in it, but she heard James' excited voice break out down below. "Catch it!" was all she heard before everything became silent.

Kenzy was confused, and decided to fly circles around them, hoping someone would tell her what was going on. A gold glint caught her eye five minutes later. Kenzy's eyes focused on it, recognizing the snitch from Shawn's descriptions. It's little wings fluttered at a high speed. It darted back and forth in front of her, as if daring her to reach for it.

She took the bait.

She reached for it, her fingers brushing it before it sped away from it. Eyes narrowing, Kenzy took off after it. She willed the broom to go faster, not realizing she was now speeding across the area. Her focus was on the snitch, determined not to lose sight of it. She weaved through the trees, the snitch only centimeters in front of her.

The trees cleared, and Kenzy decided to just go for it. Reaching out again, her hand touched the tip of the snitch when something in her peripheral vision caught her eye. Her eyes widened at the Bludger, barely pulling back in time. The snitch flew away from her.

Looking down, she vaguely saw her laughing brother with his Beater's bat being scolded by Professor McGonagall. She was going to kill him! She was so close! Kenzy scanned the area desperately, she now felt she had something to prove.

She found the little golden ball moments later. It was heading straight towards her brother, and the Professor. She smirked, taking the challenge. Let her brother laugh at this.

Nose-diving to the ground she pulled up five feet from the ground. The snitch remained in front of her. She could have caught it at that point, it was practically in her hand, but Kenzy was feeling a little vengeful.

She zoomed towards her brother, the snitch staying on track. She watched as he slowly realized she wasn't going to evade him. Eyes widening, he jumped to the side, knocking into Professor McGonagall. Laughing, Kenzy stuck her tongue out at him. She faced forward again, and pulled her broom upwards to avoid a collision with the tower's war.

Done with almost being injured, Kenzy sped up again. She caught up to the snitch in record time, not giving it a chance to get ahead of her. Quickly, she reached out and snatched it, not letting it out of her grasp.

She flew back down the ground, letting out a squeak as James and Sirius collided with her. James was ecstatic. "That was brilliant, Kenzy! I told you, you're a natural!"

Sirius spun her around. "I thought that Bludger was going to get you for sure. McGonagall threatened to write your mother if you got hit."

She snorted, that threat was not to be taken lightly. "It's a good thing I dodged it then. Mum would have killed him."

Remus reached out, and moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "That was very dangerous. I'm glad you're alright."

Peter could only stare at her, which seemed to be the norm when it came to him. The boys told her he was shy around girls, especially pretty ones.

Professor McGonagall walked over, her brother and Madame Hooch behind her. She ignored her Professor, choosing to launch herself at Shawn. "What was that for! You could have killed me!" She started to slap him on the chest.

"Ow, Kenzy," Shawn cried. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to test your reflexes."

"What reflexes," Kenzy growled. "I don't have reflexes, you idiot!"

A throat clearing made the siblings turn to their audience. "Ms. MacGregor, if you would stop abusing your brother, I would like you to follow me."

She shot her brother a questioning look, but he only shrugged. She tossed the snitch to James, and hurried after a quickly retreating McGonagall. They walked to her office, Kenzy stumbling ever so often trying to keep up. Once they were in her office, Professor McGonagall's demeanor changed. Her face softened, and her posture was not as stiff as she walked to her desk.

"Biscuit?"

Kenzy took one, always up for a snack. "If you don't mind me asking Professor; why did you do that test?"

McGonagall gave her a small smile. "I was testing a theory. You are quite the natural on a broom, very reckless. I should not be surprised. Your brothers are also quite the broom fliers, though only one plays on his house Quiditch team."

Kenzy grinned, "He's like mum, takes his studies seriously. He can play both the Chaser and Keeper positions when needed."

McGonagall only lifted a brow. "I see. I guess it is to Gryffindor's advantage that your brother has decided not to play on his house team. Normally, I frown heavily on bending the rules, but Gryffindor is in need of a Seeker. Try-outs were terrible, and we are debating whether to just have an existing member change positions. I know first years are not allowed to be on the team, but I will get Professor Dumbledore to make an exception. That is, if you would like the position."

Kenzy was pretty sure she'd stopped breathing.

They wanted her, Kenzy MacGregor, to play on the Gryffindor Quiditch team. She was only a first year, and one of her school goals was already being reached. It was a dream come true.

Oh no, her mum was going to kill her.

Biting her lip, Kenzy said, "I'd love to Professor, I really would, but I'm sure my mum will say no."

Professor McGonagall waved her worry away. "You let Professor Dumbledore, and I handle your parents. Do you want to play?"

She nodded, "Yes, I really do!"

McGonagall nodded, satisfied. "Then let me be the first to welcome you to the Gryffindor Quiditch team. I know you'll do our house proud."

* * *

 **AN: So that's Chapter 2. I promise this is not going to become a 'Lily is an evil bitch' thing. Their first years. Who knows what might happen? Also, this story will not be canon. The Marauder Era is open to interpretation, but I have plans for these characters that may or may not include canon material. I hope this doesn't put anyone off.**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you zaniaboluwatosiny, sydnie-renee, KaterinaStark, and puja314 for following/favoring this story!**

 **Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 1st Year  
**

She was going to kill James for even bringing attention to her broom skills.

Today was her very first Quiditch match. They were playing against Slytherin, who were pretty gleeful that their Seeker was a first year, and Kenzy was pretty sure she was going to do terrible. Her mother had indeed written her a very strongly worded letter, thank god she was muggle, but had admitted she was proud Kenzy was doing so well. Her brother's were decked out in Gryffindor colors today, in full support of her team.

James had been jealous at first, not speaking to her for a full day, but he'd gotten over it by dinner. He'd even had his parents send his broom, so that she could have her own. She had planned on using her brother's for any matches that didn't involve Hufflepuff, but Kenzy had to admit James' broom was a beauty. It was the latest Thunderbird. It was really expensive. Shawn had been drooling over it during their Diagon Alley run before school started.

Remus had gotten sick a couple days ago, something that seemed to happen every so often. She'd told him he didn't have to come to the match, but he'd reassured her that nothing would make him miss her first game.

Alice was also excited for her. She'd been bragging to anyone who would listen that her best friend made the Quiditch team as a first year. Kenzy hadn't even realized Alice thought of her like that, but she was glad. Alice really had made her Hogwarts life better. They were great partners, and she was happy to have a girlfriend that would give her a break from the boys.

Lily, Marlene, and Mary were not happy. Marlene hated how Kenzy's popularity had gone up with the older years. Lily never approved of someone breaking the rules, and Mary just followed Lily. Lily had offered her a shy good luck at breakfast, so Kenzy hoped they were getting over it.

She was in her Quiditch gear, and walking to the pitch when James caught up with her. All thoughts of killing him left when she saw his face. It was painted red and gold, her number displayed on the red side of his cheek in gold. She laughed, "What have you done to your face?"

James grinned, "We all have it, even Alice. Your brother's helped us. Everyone's excited for this game. I heard that if you handle Quiditch and class responsibilities well this year, Professor Dumbledore is thinking of lifting the ban on first year's playing."

She paled. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." James shook his head, still grinning. "Wouldn't that be great? You could go down as the Gryffindor who proved first year's can play Quiditch."

She walked with him into the girl's changing room, sitting on the bench as her legs gave out. The room was starting to spin. "I think I'm going to throw up."

James jumped into action, shoving her head down between her legs. He knelt down in front of her, making her look at him. "You are going to do great. You've been practicing like crazy. I watched as the Prewett twins tried to kill you with the Bludger's. Slytherin won't even be focused on you. All you have to do is worry about Malfoy. Just get the snitch before he does. It's his first game too, and I'm positive he doesn't have the flying ability you do."

Kenzy nodded, feeling better. She let James help her up, and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you, James. I'm just so nervous."

He pulled back, smiling down at her. "Don't be. I have faith in you. Professor McGonagall and Captain Shacklebot have faith in you too, or else they wouldn't have let you play."

Kenzy was glad James had tracked her down before the game. She was no longer as nervous, and now she was determined to help her team win their first game of the season. He really was a lifesaver.

Kenzy recalled something the Prewett twins had said at their last practice, and grinned. She unwrapped her scarf from her neck, and wrapped it around his.

His face flushed red, eyes widening. "Why are you giving me your scarf?"

She smiled, not getting why his face looked like he was about to catch fire. "The twins told me to give my scarf to someone to wear. I was just going to give it to Alice, but honestly, if I catch the snitch, it will be because of you."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "They didn't tell you if giving the scarf to someone means anything?"

She frowned, "No, they didn't. Does it?"

"No," James said, already heading to the door. "Good luck out there. Remember, just focus on the snitch."

"He's so weird," Kenzy muttered, dismissing James' behavior in favor of concentrating on the game.

* * *

"Slytherin scores! The score is now 100-70, Slytherin in the lead. They are on a roll today. Their Seeker, first year Kenzy MacGregor, better spot the snitch soon."

Kenzy was frustrated. The snitch hadn't made an appearance at all. There had been many times where Kenzy wanted to swoop in, and grab the Quaffle, but had restrained herself. Being a Chaser was not her position, and doing something like that would force them to forfeit the game. Malfoy was looking bored, but she knew his eyes were peeled.

Fabian Prewett flew to her, deflecting a Bludger she hadn't even realized was coming at her. He said, "Hey, you need to keep an eye out. That thing would have have flattened you."

She blushed, "Well then, its a good thing I have you to look out for me." Oh lord, had she just said that?

He only laughed, "Yea, we're keeping an out, King's orders."

They focused as the student commenting on the game started shouting, "Malfoy has caught sight of the snitch! Look at him go! He's diving for it!"

Kenzy flew forward, but stopped when she'd scanned the area he was heading for. Fabian stopped next to her, looking at her in disbelief. "What are you doing? Malfoy's going to catch the bloody snitch!"

She shook her head, internally groaning as their commentator also announced her stop. "The snitch isn't in the direction he's heading in," Kenzy explained. "I can't spot it, and I can spot that thing from the top of the Pitch if needed."

Fabian nodded, having seen that particular skill for himself. "He's pulling a feint, trying to trick you."

Kenzy was going to reply, but a fluttering near the Professor's stand caught her eye. Malfoy was still flying to the ground, trying to trick her.

She grinned. Now was her chance.

Without a word to Fabian, Kenzy took off. She heard her sudden take off announced, and the cheers that followed. It flew upwards when she was about to reach the stands, causing Kenzy to pull sharply on her broom. Her sharp pull-up caused a few gasps, but it let Kenzy keep her eye on the snitch without stopping.

She could see Malfoy pulling up beside her, fingers already reaching out. His height was an advantage, his hand closer to the snitch than hers could ever be in the situation. She bent lower on the broom, willing it to go faster. The snitch stayed out their reach, making them fly circles around the Pitch. At one point, she could have sworn she heard Shawn shout, "Just jump for it!"

Suddenly, the snitch dropped. Kenzy didn't hesitate, angling her broom down, keeping it in sight. She smirked when she realized Lucius was now a few feet behind her, trying to catch up. Executing sharp turns like that were risky, but Kenzy really was a natural on a broom. She felt comfortable making these moves.

She was ten feet from the ground when it decided to shoot up again. Her hand was already reaching for it, fingers brushing the wings. Before it could get away from her, she scooted forward on her broom and shot forward. It managed to fly another ten feet before she caught it, struggling a little to stay on her broom.

She heard the cheers, and the announcer giving Gryffindor the win. She breathed a sigh of relief at their victory. She'd done it. She'd won the match for Gryffindor. Nothing could bring her down from the high she was feeling at the moment.

Shouts rang out across the field, startling Kenzy from her internal celebrating. She turned, just in time to take a Bludger to her side. She had already been on the edge of her broom, so the Bludger slamming into her effectively knocked her off. She scrambled to hold on with the hand not holding on to the snitch, ignoring the students screaming in panic. Kenzy barely made out her Captain's shout of warning before another Bludger slammed into her.

She lost her grip on the broom, losing consciousness as she fell 20 feet to the ground.

* * *

 **AN: So there's Chapter 3. I've changed ages and years of well known HP characters to suit this story in case anyone is confused.  
**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you 3Silvia, QueenOfEpic, and Alexstarlight18 for following/favoring this story!**

 **JKR rules this Universe. I'm just being a rebel**

 **Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: 1st Year  
**

James watched in horror as Kenzy fell. The announcer, a Hufflepuff named Lee, was going nuts. "The Slytherin Beater's have shot the Bludger's at the Gryffindor Seeker! She is going down! Fabian, one of Gryffindor's twin Beater's, is diving after her!"

He could only watch as Fabian Prewett caught her wrist before she hit the ground. Madam Pomfrey was already there with a stretcher. She levitated Kenzy onto it, and took her back into the castle. Professor McGonagall was already yelling at the Slytherin Beater's with Madam Hooch. They didn't look sorry at all.

James' hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his anger, but Sirius wasn't even trying. "Those stupid Slytherin's!" He ranted, "They've been cheating this whole game! Now they go after our Kenzy!"

Remus was already leading them down the stands where the rest of their Quiditch team was hurrying to the hospital wing. He seemed calm, but there was a growl in his voice as he said, "She just won them the match, and she's a first year. Of course the Slytherin's would do something to retaliate."

Peter said nothing, but Alice was livid. "I can't believe them! Kenzy's so nice. She's never hurt anyone!"

Kingsley Shacklebot turned his head at their words. He nodded at them. "The Slytherin Quiditch team is known for their nastiness. It is why I had Fabian watching out for her. I never thought they'd do something after the match was over. My apologies, Kenzy's friends."

They all reached the hospital wing, but James was disappointed to find out that Madam Pomfrey was letting no one in except her brother's, who were already in there. Fabian decided to stay with Kinsley while the rest of the Quiditch team took off for the showers. James stayed as well, promising to keep everyone updated on Kenzy's condition.

He knew the Slytherin's were nasty piece's of work. He saw it all the time with that Snivellus kid Evan's hung out with. They were all into the Dark Art's, and most were into the blood purity crap his mother had been disowned by her family for.

Kenzy didn't believe they were all that bad. She wasn't big on what she called 'house prejudice'. Obviously the snakes didn't feel the same way. There had to be a way to get them back.

James grinned as an idea came to him. It was perfect.

* * *

When Kenzy woke up, it was to her brother's sleeping on either side of her. Shawn and Adam had crawled into her bed, and had made a MacGregor sandwich. They did this all the time at home with their parents when someone was sick, hurt, or just feeling bad.

She wondered how they'd gotten up the girl's staircase. James had tried going up only for the stairs to turn into a slide. Apparently, Godric Gryffindor didn't trust the boy's of his house.

Looking around, Kenzy realized she wasn't in her room, but in the hospital wing. She was dressed in the hospital's version of a nightgown. Kenzy thought back to her day, and remembered she was supposed to have played her first match today. She remembered racing to get the snitch. She remembered catching the snitch. Then, there was nothing.

"So, you're finally awake."

The silky sounding voice startled her. Her eyes moved to a corner of the room where a boy with pale blonde stood in the shadows. She recognized Lucius Malfoy as he moved closer to the bed.

He looked at the two parts of the sandwich that were her brother's. "Is this a Muggleborn thing?"

She felt a stab of irritation when he mentioned her blood status, but then realized he wasn't saying it the way the other Slytherin's usually did. He sounded genuinely curious. She shrugged, "I'm pretty sure it's just a MacGregor thing. We've been doing this for as long as I can remember."

"Why? It has to be cramped." He still sounded curious.

Kenzy sat up a little more before answering. "It's comforting, and that's why we do it. It's one of the way's we show each other we care, that we love each other."

She didn't say anything else when he stayed silent. He stared at her, as if trying to find an answer to whatever question he had. Finally, he said, "I'm here to apologize for my team's actions today. We'll do anything to win, yes, but the match was clearly over. There was no reason to go after you, and you have no idea what I'm talking about."

She had been staring at him in confusion, not having any idea why he was apologizing. "Nope, not a clue…" As she said that, Kenzy saw herself falling from her broom. She touched her side, the image of a Bludger hitting her coming to the front of her mind. "They shot a Bludger at me."

Lucius nodded, "Yes, they weren't too happy about a Muggleborn first year taking away the win."

She scoffed, "Are you serious? That's a stupid reason to almost kill someone."

"I agree."

She studied his face, trying to see if he was lying. It was blank, but Kenzy had a feeling he really was sorry for his teammates actions. "I guess it's alright. Did they get in trouble?" He nodded. "Then there's no reason to hold a grudge."

He raised a brow in disbelief. "You'll let it go? Just like that?"

She nodded. "They've been punished, and I'm all better. If I'd died, that would be a different story. My ghost would haunt them for the rest of their lives. They'd never be able to play Quiditch again without me flinging Bludger's at them, true justice."

He chuckled, " I don't think your friends see it that way. I saw Potter before I came in. He was very happy to let me know that Slytherin House better watch their backs."

She winced, "Well, James and Sirius are a different story. They're so caught up in Slytherin's apparently all being evil, they'd use any excuse to start something."

Her brother's decided to wake up then. They glared Malfoy out of the hospital wing, reminding him they had no problem letting Madam Pomfrey know he was out past curfew. She scolded them, but Lucius brushed it off. There had been amusement in his eyes as he left, and Kenzy was glad he didn't take offense. She was pretty sure she'd met the only decent Slytherin so far, and she didn't want her brother's screwing it up.

She suffered her brother's attention for ten minutes before kicking them out. She loved them, but she knew Madam Pomfrey would kick them out for good with the noise they were making. She was feeling tired anyways, and she didn't want to be kept any longer than necessary.

To her dismay, come morning, the school Healer had insisted in her staying another day. She was sulking about missing a perfectly good day of no school when James, Kingsley and Fabian came in.

"There's our little risk taker," Fabian said.

Kingsley picked up the chart at the front of her bed, making sure Madam Pomfrey was not about to come in. "No serious damage, that's good. We were afraid those Bludger's were going to do some permanent damage."

She grimaced, "My body feels like there's permanent damage."

James made her scoot over, so that he could lie down next to her. "Madam Pomfrey didn't give you a pain potion," He said disbelievingly.

They all looked at her as she started to fidget. Finally, she said, "They make me drowsy. I've already slept so much."

Fabian rolled his eyes. "There will be no complaining from you then."

James spoke up in her defense. "Hey, she can complain a little. She did win our house the match after all." He grinned down at her. "You were brilliant Kenzy. Malfoy tried to trick you, and you were having none of that."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, that was quite a first game. Professor McGonagall is never wrong. I should learn to trust her decisions more often."

She put her hand to her chest, pretending to clutch it as if it hurt. "Kingsley, you doubted my skills? I don't know if our friendship will survive this offense."

James and Fabian laughed while Kingsley just rolled his eyes. They stayed an chatted for an hour, and then it was just her and James. Kenzy was bummed to have missed the party that had followed their victory, but James had assured her that only 5th years and up had been there. Apparently, alcohol had been involved and Professor McGonagall had eventually come and yelled at them for the noise.

James cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him. "So, I heard from Shawn that Lucius Malfoy paid you a visit."

Kenzy nodded. "Yes, he came to apologize for what happened."

James snorted, "I find that hard to believe."

She glared at him. "Well that's what he did. We talked for a while, and then my brother's chased him off."

Now James was glaring at her. "What do you mean, talking? Do I need to remind you that they shot Bludger's at you?"

"Two Slytherin Beater's shot Bludger's at me," Kenzy countered. "That does not mean the whole house is to blame. Lucius doesn't think what they did was right."

"It's Lucius now, is it?"

She was close to violence. "Stop it. I'm the one they hurt, and I accepted the apology he gave on behalf of his team. I'm not stupid to think they mean it, but he does, and that's all that matters to me."

They glared at each other until finally, James sighed, "Would you be upset if we played a prank on them?"

"What prank?"

Seeing she wasn't going to bite his head off, James smiled, "We'll convince Madam Pomfrey to let you out for dinner. It's not harmful, I promise."

* * *

It was hilarious.

Somehow, the boys had managed to charm the Slytherin's food and drink. Not long after the feast started, there were cries of dismay at the table. Everyone laughed as Slytherin House slowly turned red and gold. It was a complicated charm for sure, and Kenzy wondered how they managed it.

James gave her a smile, telling her with his eyes that this was obviously the non harmful prank. She just shook her head at him, grinning as older years desperately tried to undo the charm.

Professor Flitwick eventually made his way over there, his eyes beaming with barely concealed pride. Professor McGonagall was giving her table a disapproving stare, but Kenzy could tell the Professor was amused. The Headmaster continued to eat his food, paying no attention to the scene below.

Justice had been served in Kenzy's book.

* * *

 **AN: There's Chapter 3. How did they pull off that prank?  
**

 **There probably won't be an update next week, and possibly the week after. I'm heading back to my hometown to visit my family, and see Skillet. So unless I manage to work more on this story while I'm there, see you in three weeks!**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you dsbowen for following this story!**

 **Still out of town, but today's the first day I'm not actually doing anything, so figured I'd update.**

 **Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: 1971**

Kenzy was glad to be home for Christmas. She loved Hogwarts and her friends, but she'd missed her parents. Sending weekly letters did not replace having them around all the time.

This Christmas would probably be marked as one of the best family holiday's they'd had in years. Her father had the day off, as did her mum, something that rarely happened. Their mum had taken Adam with her to work almost every day, so that he could learn more about the human body, leaving Shawn and Kenzy to spend time with their dad.

He'd taken them shooting, something that had never been allowed with her before. Shawn had gotten bored after a day, but Kenzy hadn't. She'd spent most of her break learning the proper way to handle them, and the way they worked. She'd learned how to take them apart, and put them together, and how to clean them. Her father had been proud of how fast Kenzy had taken to them. Her mum had just rolled her eyes, and muttered something about Kenzy being just like her father.

She sometimes wondered how her parents had ever going together. It was clear they loved each other, but they were as different as night and day. Her mum was a dedicated healer, and fully believed in doing no harm. Her father was a cop through and through, and believed in punishing the bad guys, even if it meant them rotting in a cell for the rest of their lives. As long as justice was served.

They'd passed those traits down to their children. Adam was exactly like their mum, while Kenzy was like her father. Shawn was the middle child all the way. He coasted on his own moral code. He wasn't above fighting, but he wouldn't necessarily join in unless it was personal. They all had photographic memories, something they inherited from their mum. Adam tended to have his work done weeks in advance, while Shawn did his the same week it was due, and Kenzy waited until the night before to complete it.

That reason alone was why Kenzy did not get along with Lily. She did all the reading, as reading was her favorite pastime, but procrastinated on actual homework. Kenzy figured Lily was jealous that Kenzy still got good marks when she worked hard for the same grade. Though, she had noticed that Lily was slowly defrosting towards her since the Quiditch incident. She'd disapproved of the prank, but also disapproved that the Slytherin Beater's had not been punished as severely as they should have been. Something about them claiming they hadn't realized the match was over.

She remembered the guys being furious, even little Peter was sputtering at the injustice, but Kenzy had reminded them that all of Slytherin House had been the laughing stalk of the school for a week after the prank. Coupled with Kenzy being a first year who had won her team the match, she figured the score was even.

Thinking of her friends, Kenzy wondered if their gift's had gotten to everyone before this morning. She'd sent them all chocolate gift baskets, but their family owl had not returned yet. She really hoped the trips hadn't been too much for him. Adam adored the owl, having gotten him his first year at Hogwarts.

Shawn stumbled into the room that the rest of their family had been waiting in. He was always the last to wake up, sometimes sleeping to well past midday if their parents weren't home. Kenzy cheered, "Yes! It's present time!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as she dived under the tree, passing out wrapped gifts to their owner's. Kenzy passing out gifts had started a few years ago when she'd been going through her what her parents called the 'OCD' stage. She'd insisted on passing out everyone's presents all at once, just so that she could see everyone's neat little piles before diving in. It had been so efficient, her parents had let her keep doing it.

When she was finished passing them out, Kenzy realized none of the presents had been for her. Her pile was empty.

For a second, Kenzy wanted to cry. Had she done something wrong? Did her parents forget to get her something? Did her brother's? But Kenzy held it in. Christmas wasn't about presents. Her parents had always raised them that the holiday's were about spending time with family, and being thankful they had each other. Her father had told her he'd felt she'd matured enough to be taught about guns. She didn't want to act like a spoiled child now, and disappoint him.

Her father must have seen something on her face, because he said, "What's wrong, baby?"

She smiled brightly at her father, "Nothing's wrong. Let's see what you got! You're going to love mine."

Her family exchanged glances before shrugging, and going back to their gifts. She'd gotten Adam a copy of Gray's Anatomy. Her mum was going to give it to him, but she'd begged her to be the one to do it as Kenzy had run out of time to get him something. He whooped, pulling her into a hug before eagerly opening his book.

Shawn had been a no brainer. He'd been obsessing over these dragon hide gloves that were supposed to be really good for Beater's. She'd written her parents, and they'd sent her the money. Professor McGonagall had exchanged it for Galleons since the shop didn't take muggle money. Shawn's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Hey, these are really good! They have this sticking charm that's supposed to ensure our bat's don't get knocked out of our hands." He grinned at her. "What would Fabian and Gideon say about you helping the enemy?"

She rolled her eyes. "They're not worried. Gryffindor can outplay Hufflepuff any day."

Shawn frowned, but their mum intervened before House insults could start flying. "Don't start." She opened the box to find a a stethoscope. The name 'Laura MacGregor' was engraved on the medal. Her eyes were wet when they met Kenzy's. "Oh, sweetheart, it's beautiful."

"It's got a anti-theft charm on it," Kenzy said, feeling proud of herself for making her mum happy. "I heard you telling dad that some of the doctors at work had gotten their stethoscope stolen. Professor Flitwick helped me with it."

Her mum gave her a hug. "That was very thoughtful of you. I love it."

Kenzy bounced in excitement as her father opened his. He pulled out the handcuff's. They looked a little different from the standard issue ones he had at work. The chain-links linking them together were minimal, and had a tougher quality than normal handcuffs. He raised a brow at his daughter. "I'm guessing these are charmed as well."

"Yes!" She couldn't contain her excitement anymore. "They're charmed to hold longer than normal handcuffs, in case someone tries to wiggle their way out. Look!" She grabbed them from her father, and put them on Shawn. He tried to wiggle out, but it was hard. Finally, as he felt his hand slowly slipping through, gravity intervened and his hand was back where it started. "Isn't it cool!"

Her father laughed as Shawn started yanking on his hand. "That's brilliant, baby. Makes my job a lot easier."

The rest of the gift's were opened, Kenzy enjoying her family's happiness. She'd put a lot of thought into their gift's this year. She was doing a good job of ignoring her own empty pile when Shawn said, "Hey Kenzy, did you open all your gift's already?"

Adam gave him a warning look. She shrugged, "There wasn't anything under the tree for me." Her parents started to say something, but she cut them off. "It's alright! I don't need presents this year. I just really missed you guys. Family time is enough for me."

Adam and Shawn gave her impressed looks. Her dad said, "Baby, while we're proud you didn't kick up a fuss when you first found no gifts, did you really think we'd gotten you nothing?"

She bit her lip. "I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Oh, of course not, Sweetheart." Her mum was quick to reassure her. "Your gifts are outside. Let's go open them."

She let her family lead her outside, wondering what her family could have gotten her that would require them to put in in their backyard. They stopped just outside the door, and Kenzy couldn't contain her squeal. A new Thunderbird was propped up against one of the posts, the name 'MacGregor' and a roaring lion engraved on the wood. Next to the broom was a cage that housed a black owl, it's yellow eyes studying her as they made eye contact.

She jumped up and down in excitement, pulling her wonderful family in a huge group hug. "You guys are the best! I love you!"

Adam said, "You send so many letter's out, I figured you should have your own owl to run to the ground."

Her father's eyes were bright when they pulled back. "We decided this was the perfect way to reward you for how well you're doing in school. We're proud of you, Kenzy."

Shawn ruffled her hair. "My gift is a broom servicing kit. Proper broom care can make or break a player, you know"

Kenzy really loved her family.

* * *

 **AN: Skillet was amazing. Sick Puppies, and Devour the Day opened. Big fan of Sick Puppies, so it was a great concert. My friend lost her voice. Hope you guys liked this chapter.  
**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Animelover1416, Random2Friends, Mikki6468, and luxionna for following/favoring this story!**

 **Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: 1** **st** **Year**

The Gryffindor Quiditch team cheered as the party in their common room had already started when they walked in. They'd just won the Quiditch Cup, beating Ravenclaw by 100 points. Kingsley was very happy, this being his last year at Hogwarts. Kenzy was sad to see him graduate. He, along with the Prewett twins, had become good friends to her. They all wanted to be Auror's after Hogwarts.

She normally didn't go to their after match parties, but it was the last one of the year. Kingsley would introduce next year's captain, and then they'd party until Professor McGonagall came and yelled at them for the noise. The younger years were not invited, because of the alcohol, but she'd managed to persuade Arthur Weasley to let her friends come. The Head Boy was an easy going guy. He was fascinated by Muggle things, and Kenzy had no problem talking to him about things around her house.

Alice had eagerly come with her, dragging Frank with them. She didn't think he knew about her crush, he didn't seem the type that was into girls yet, but they'd become fast friends. Apparently, they both had a love for Herbology.

Remus was in the hospital wing having come down with something, again. He'd missed her match, and Madam Pomfrey hadn't let them in to see him. Peter thought Remus was a sickly kid, but Kenzy thought it was more than that. She could tell James and Sirius didn't believe his excuses all the time either. They'd left it alone, but Kenzy had promised the boy's she'd try and find out what was going on. She was sure there was a book somewhere that explained what was going on with him.

Thinking of the two boys, Kenzy looked around until she spotted them. They were speaking excitedly with Fabian.

She made her way over, grinning when they looked at her. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," They all said at the same time.

She rolled her eyes."Fine, don't tell me."

Fabian put an arm around her. "That's a pretty headband you're wearing Kenzy, I keep forgetting you're a girl."

Kenzy didn't know whether to be amused, or insulted. She settled for amused. "Was it the hair that gave it away? It is getting rather long. I think I'm going to cut it this summer."

Fabian ran a hand down her long hair, stopping at her lower back. "Don't cut it, it suits you."

She smiled at him, fighting the blush that threatened to cover her face. "Alright, I won't, since you like it so much."

Two throats cleared, and they turned their attention to the two glaring boys beside them. She didn't know what their problem was, but Fabian only smiled and walked off to find his brother.

Sirius said, "That's gross Kenzy, you're a first year."

James had crossed his arms over his chest. He looked irritated. "Yea, aren't you a little too young to be thinking about boys?"

Kenzy didn't deny the crush, having figured it out for herself during the middle of the season. She gestured to Alice, who was talking with Frank. "Alice has had a crush on Frank since they first met. She's a first year."

James shrugged. "It's different."

"Why?" Kenzy asked, "Because I'm a girl who prefers books, and sports to dressing up?"

Now James looked uncomfortable. He looked to Sirius for help who just stood there, also looking uncomfortable. He said, "It's just… What if he doesn't like you back? Then there will be drama, and the team suffers."

She raised her head, giving both of them an unimpressed glare. "A crush is a crush. It doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. My parents would lecture me for hours if I even thought of getting a boyfriend at this age." Honestly, who did they think she was?

They mumbled apologies, and Kenzy let it go because it looked like Kingsley was going to make his speech.

The future Auror caught everyone's attention, Kenzy moving forward so she could be with the team. "I know I speak for all of us when I say this year has been one hell of a Quiditch season." Everyone cheered. "We have accomplished what hadn't been accomplished in five years. Professor McGonagall said she hasn't seen a house team more in tune with each other in years. Every player was essential to our victory, from our Beater's to our Seeker!" The people next to her slapped her on the back, everyone was on a victory high. Kingsley really had a way with words. "It is now up to next year's team to continue this victory streak, and show the other House's just what Gryffindor's can do!" More cheering ensued. She could hear Sirius' enthusiastic whistling somewhere to her left.

Kingsley waited until the cheering died down before continuing, "As you know, I am graduating, and it was up to me to choose the Captain for next season. I have every confidence that this person will lead our team to Quiditch victory once again! I present to you, next year's Quiditch Captain, Jason Bell!"

Shouts exploded across the room, the team moving forward to congratulate Jason. He was a 6th year Chaser who's personality was borderline Hufflepuff. Everyone liked him. Kingsley had made a very good choice, even if he had been the only choice that would have been acceptable. Kingsley was graduating, as was the other senior member on the team, another Chaser. Jason was the next player with the highest seniority.

The party went on after the hype of Jason being selected for Captain died away. She was sure all the older students were drunk. She hadn't seen Sirius or James for a while, and Kenzy could only pray they hadn't decided to touch the Fire Whiskey. She'd told Arthur they'd behave.

Kenzy turned around at the tap on her shoulder. She was surprised to see Marlene McKinnon standing in front of her. Marlene wasn't nasty to her, but they had rarely spoken to each other all year. Still, she smiled politely. "Can I help you, Marlene?"

Marlene bit her lip. "Can we talk?"

Kenzy nodded, and led Marlene out of the Portrait hole that held the door to Gryffindor tower. They sat right outside the door, The Fat Lady keeping an eye on them.

They sat awkwardly for five minutes before Marlene blurted out, "I'm jealous of you!"

Kenzy was startled at the outburst. "What? Why?"

Marlene flushed. "That came out wrong, or maybe right, I don't know. I know you think I'm jealous, because you get attention from guys, but that's not it."

That was exactly what she thought. "It's what you make it seem like."

Marlene nodded. "I know. I made you think that, because I knew you would talk to the guys about it. I mean, Sirius is cute, but come one, we're only first years. I'm more into Quiditch than boys."

Kenzy shook her head, wondering at this new side of Marlene. "Okay, so if that's not it, then why?"

"It's James," Marlene said. "We were best friends before we came to Hogwarts. Then he met Sirius, and ditched me. I didn't mind, because I figured it would be just the train ride. Then you were sorted into Gryffindor, and suddenly you're his new best friend. He doesn't have time for me anymore. If he's not with the guys, he's with you. I just don't understand…" Marlene was crying at the end, her words fading as she covered her face with her hands.

Kenzy stared in shock, unable to respond. Of all the things Marlene could have told her, she never expected this. James had mentioned knowing her, apparently their dad's had been partners, but he'd made it sound like they were passing friends.

She thought back to their year here at Hogwarts. All James did was hang out with them. If he wasn't with her, it was because they were in their dorm. The guys complained when Alice dragged her away for girl time. They really were a tight nit group.

Kenzy could see how Marlene felt she'd been replaced. She understood now, why the girl's anger had been directed at her. She'd never had to share her brother's before Hogwarts, and it had taken time for Kenzy to adjust to them not living in the same tower, even if they were in the same castle. They had their friends. Her parent's had sat her down before term to explain that she would have to make new friends, and not rely on her older brother's for friendship. Marlene had been prepared to make new friends, but Kenzy doubted she'd ever thought she'd lose her best friend.

She looked at the still sobbing Marlene.

She was going to kill James Potter.

Standing up, she spat out the password. The Fat Lady didn't even admonish her tone, only swung her portrait to reveal the entryway. Kenzy stomped through the common room, searching for the stupid prat.

She found him joking around with Sirius, and the twins. Sirius noticed her first as she marched towards them. He nudged James, and the unsuspecting boy only had a chance to turn before being hauled forward by his tie.

"You," Kenzy spat in full rage. "You will come with me, and you will fix this, you pathetic excuse for a best friend."

Sirius moved to help him, but backed away when she swung her glare his way. Her eyes were nothing but fire. Whatever James did, he was on his own.

Satisfied, Sirius was not going to try and help the stupid git, Kenzy dragged him across the common room. He didn't try to speak, too afraid of the rage in her eyes. He'd never seen her liked this.

She led him to where Marlene was sitting. The girl's cries had subsided, but anyone could tell what she'd been up to. Her eyes were puffy, and her nose was runny. Her eyes had widened when Kenzy came out again, and then paled when she realized Kenzy had brought James.

Kenzy finally let got of him, pointing to Marlene. "You see this? This is your fault, James Potter! Fix this before you lose her friendship for good!" She turned to Marlene, not in a party mood anymore. "I'll be in the library if you need me to hex him. I know some good ones."

With that, she took off, not turning back to look at the two.

* * *

In the end, Marlene didn't need her to hex him. They'd patched things up. Marlene became a regular fixture in their group for the rest of term. She'd even invited Kenzy to her house over the summer, so they could practice Quiditch together, because Marlene had decided to try for Chaser next year. This has prompted a friendly feud between her and James as there was only one Chaser spot open next year. Finally, Kenzy had decided they would all practice together. She'd even get her brother's to join in.

Alice's parents had agreed to let her stay with Kenzy for the summer, provided they met Kenzy's parents. Kenzy was really excited. She couldn't think of only being able to communicate through owls all summer. Alice had really become her best friend. Really, Kenzy was a little guilty to say that Hogwarts had become like home. She'd missed her parents, that was true, but not to the extent she thought she would have.

She was going to miss staying up late with Marlene and Alice, all of them piled on one bed. She was going to miss all the books available to her during term. She was even going to miss Lily's constant nagging that she shouldn't leave her homework until the night before.

Alice was coming with her though, and Marlene was already making plans to have them over, so it wouldn't be too bad. Sirius, much to their dismay, had informed them that he probably wouldn't see them this summer. His family wasn't keen on him being friends with the lot of them. Remus was also not going to be able to hang out. He was leaving out of the country on a family vacation for the summer. James was pretty bummed, but Kenzy and Marlene promised him lots of Quiditch to keep him occupied.

Hagrid, the school's Game Keeper, had led all the 1st years to the train. Kenzy was at the back of their group, content to hear the others talk. She saw her brother Adam directing students with other Prefect's. Shawn was probably already on the train with his friends.

Looking around, Kenzy caught a flash of white blonde hair. Making sure none of the guys were paying attention, Kenzy slipped from their group and walked over to him. He was alone, which was surprising. Normally, he had a little entourage of Slytherin's surrounding him.

Lucius had continued to converse with her after that first time in the Hospital Wing. It was usually when they'd both had something to do in the library. He would sit at her table, and they'd talk about everything and anything. He ignored her, and pretended she didn't exist when their friends were around, but no one followed them to the library.

Kenzy didn't quite understand why they couldn't be seen together in public, but she respected his wishes. Slytherin's had a bad reputation, and she was happy that he wasn't the stereotype people thought he was. He was certainly a snob, she still remembered his disgusted look when she'd told him about her shooting experience, but he wasn't evil like James and Sirius thought. He thought he was superior, but admitted that her memory made her smarter than him.

She was careful not to stand too close to him, in case someone was watching him. She said, "I thought I'd say goodbye while I had the chance."

He nodded. "Good idea. What are your plans this summer?"

"Alice is coming over. I'll probably show her around town. I think Evans live on the other side of it, so maybe we'll pop in on her, give Alice a chance to see her. Marlene is planning for us to come over with James, so we can all hit the pitch. I'm still thinking of a way to convince Adam to join us. He's a fantastic Keeper when he isn't busy being a swot."

Lucius laughed, "You call him a swot, yet you probably know more random facts than he does."

She gasped in mock offense. "There is a difference, Mr. Malfoy. I'll trust you to know it by next term, and I expect a big apology for this slight."

He smirked. "I'll do you one better. I'll owl you my apology, and supply you with chocolate in return for your forgiveness."

She grinned. "Done."

* * *

 **AN: I realized I use 'really' and 'probably' a lot. I'm going to start working on that.  
**

 **Finished watching 13 Reasons Why today. Haven't read the book since High School, but it still felt very powerful to me. I feel like the book, or the show adaption should be used to combat bullying. It was never a big problem in my school, I don't think, but I know it happens at other schools. I recommend it to anyone who is looking for something to watch.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you DianneBaquiran, L90, ForeverTeamEdward13, mjcameron, cp6, monastar21, alleycat023, dannyboi2, AMV1999, and trina11111 for following/favoring this story!**

 **Reviews: I was so excited to get three reviews for this story this past week, you guys have no idea. I love hearing your opinions, and your thoughts. I honestly didn't start off a JamesxOC shipper. I love JamesxLily. I find their love story hilarious, what we know of it, so I really do like them. It started out with me Shipping Hermione with everyone. She's by far my favorite character, and I went through a binge where I was reading any and all pairings for her. While reading stories where one of the Marauders was the other half of that pair, I realized I liked OC's as well for them. THEN I was like "Why is there not enough JamesxOC? This is a crime." and that's how I have three different stories for this guy with an OC (Two I'm nowhere near to posting), because I just love the Marauders. I'm so sorry, no one asked how I got into this, but I felt like sharing it anyways. If you read this, thank you for wasting those couple minutes, really.  
**

 **On to the chapter. Review! I really do like hearing from people who are reading what I post.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: 2** **nd** **Year**

The summer had been so great that Kenzy almost didn't want to return to school. Her parents had quickly adopted Alice into the family, saying she would always have a home with them. It pleased her that her best friend had been accepted so quickly, and that Alice was already making plans to ask her parents about staying with them the next summer.

Fabian and Gideon had been around a lot as well, hanging with Shawn and joining them at the McKinnon's for Quiditch. True to form, Marlene and James had dragged her to play at least three times a week. Bruises had become the norm much to her mother's dismay, most at her brother's hand. Sirius had visited them for two weeks before having to go back home. She could tell he hadn't wanted to, but everyone had vowed to write him. She'd kept her word, writing him almost every day. Remus had gone on holiday with his parents, so she'd written him as well. She hadn't felt close enough to Peter to write to him continuously, but had been sure to write him once halfway through the summer.

Kingsley had been accepted into the Auror program. She'd forced Adam to take her to the Leaky Cauldron, where a party was being thrown in his honor. He'd promised to send her copies of his handbooks, and whatever material they handed to trainee's to give her a head start. Most kids changed their minds on what they wanted to do about a million times before settling on something, but not Kenzy. Anyone who knew her knew being an Auror was her path.

Lucius had indeed written her over the summer, and kept her supplied in chocolate. She was good at reading between the lines, and while she couldn't say she was an expert in reading Lucius Malfoy, she could tell something was wrong. She hoped to talk to him soon, so that he could tell her what was going on. She knew they were barely friends, how could they be anything but when he insisted on keeping their friendship a secret, but she liked to think he could talk to her.

They were all at King's Cross. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had already gone to snag a compartment while Kenzy and Alice said their goodbyes to her parents. Shawn had already left with the twins and Adam, who had made Head Boy, was preparing for the Prefect meeting with the Head Girl. Kenzy was scanning the crowd, hoping to catch sight of Lucius or Marlene, they were the only two she hadn't seen at the station already. They were no where to be seen, but Kenzy caught a flash of deep red hair as it grew closer.

She recognized Lily and Severus as they walked with their trunks to the train. A man and woman who were obviously Lily's parents, she got her hair from her father, were behind them. A black hair girl, a little older than Lily, was trailing behind the group, glaring at everyone who caught her eye. Kenzy recalled Lily talking about an older sister, but didn't remember the name. Maybe another type of flower?

She was going to ignore them, she and Lily weren't exactly friends, but Alice spotted them as well. Alice waved at Lily. "Lily! We're over here!"

Lily changed course, dragging a reluctant Severus behind her. She grimaced a little when she saw Kenzy, but didn't say anything. Instead, she hugged Alice like they hadn't seen each other in years. "Alice! I missed you!"

Alice laughed, "Me too! I was with Kenzy all summer. You wouldn't believe how much Quiditch I've endured between her, Marlene, and James."

"Hey," Kenzy protested. "It wasn't all Quiditch! There was the library, and the book store. Plus, dad took us to work with him and we got to play with the sirens. See, that's different from Quiditch."

The adults laughed at her outburst, causing Kenzy to flush. Lily introduced her parents, while she introduced hers. Her father extended his hand for Severus to shake, surprising the boy that had stayed quiet until now. She watched him slowly put his hand in her dad's, his sleeve pulling up once he'd extended his arm. Clearly visible to anyone who was paying attention was a fading finger shaped bruise. Kenzy bit her lip hard to hide her gasp. No one else had noticed, but she saw her dad's eyes flatten, a look she often saw when he was called into work from home.

Everything proceeded normally, no one else having noticed anything, but Kenzy couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't know Severus well, only that he was Lily's best friend and a Slytherin. She thought she heard Lily saying he was a half-blood once, but she didn't know if that meant he had any muggle parents. James and Sirius liked to pick on him, testing out harmless hexes in the name of pranking. He kept to himself for the most part, shying away from anyone's touch who wasn't Lily. His hair was greasy, and lank.

Kenzy had always assumed he was like every other boy with a hygiene problem, but maybe it ran deeper than that. She suddenly felt sick for ever letting her friends think it was okay to hex him. Her father dealt with a lot of things in his job. He tried to keep most things away from their home, but she was nosy, and he'd always used his work to teach them about right and wrong.

The train signaled their five minute warning. Everyone said their goodbyes, her mother promising to have lunch with Mrs. Evans sometime soon. Her father held her back, not saying anything until it was just them. Her mum had seen both their faces, and decided to wait at the car.

He crouched down until they were eye level. He said, "I'm taking you saw what I saw when I shook your friends hand?" She nodded. "Does he live in our city?"

She shrugged. "He lives near Lily, so I would imagine so. I don't know if he has a muggle parent."

Her father patted her head as he stood back up. "Don't worry too much about it. I'll look into it. Look out for him, will you? I can't imagine him letting many people in if he is indeed being abused."

She nodded, but then bit her lip. She said, "James and Sirius hex him a lot. They like to call him names, and make fun of his hygiene. They're not harmful hexes, I promise, just pranks."

Her father gave her a stern look that Kenzy knew was his way of showing he was disappointed. "McKenzie MacGregor, your mum and I raised you better than that. A prank is a prank, yes, but when you consistently target someone, it becomes bullying."

"I didn't know he was being-"

He didn't let her finish. "It does not matter. A bully is a bully. Do you think a cop knows what everyone's situation is before we help them?"

She could feel a pout coming on. "Shawn and Adam haven't done anything either."

"Shawn and Adam are years above you. It is not their friends that are bullying this boy. Take responsibility." Her eyes filled at his sharp tone, and he sighed, "I'm sorry, baby. You act older than your age. I forget sometimes that you are only twelve. You can't change what they've done, but you can stop them now. Look out for him."

She nodded, and gave him a tight hug. She got on the train just as it was about to take off. She didn't like that she still felt like throwing a tantrum, so Kenzy decided to change into her uniform early to give herself time to calm down.

Only her father had the power to make her feel ashamed for not doing anything. He was right. Bullying was bullying, no matter how you looked at it. She'd look out for him from now on, even though she already knew he would not welcome her friendship.

Kenzy was smoothing down her uniform when someone knocked on the door. She opened it, and saw Lucius waiting, already dressed in his school robes. She made a move to step out of the way, but he only came in and locked the door behind them.

He had shot up a foot over the summer, that was for sure. His white blonde hair had grown out a little, the ends going past his nape. Why were all her guy friends shooting up while she remained short?

She raised an eyebrow at their surroundings. "We're meeting in restrooms now?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you before the feast. I saw you get on the train. You looked unhappy."

Kenzy thought about Severus' situation and shrugged. "I've done someone wrong, and it disappointed my father. I hate disappointing him." Then she remembered how he wasn't surprised to see her come out of the restroom. "How'd you know I was in here anyway?"

He shrugged. "You left a hair ribbon with my school things once. I used it to track you."

He said it like it was no big deal, and Kenzy could only laugh. "Oh no, I'm friends with a stalker."

His lips twitched. "You shouldn't leave your personal things out for someone to take. At least I used it to track you."

"Does anyone have an interest in using it for something else?"

Lucius shrugged again. "You're a Muggleborn. It's been passed around Hogwarts how you've befriended Pureblood's from influential families. Some would see it as a crime."

She wanted to question him more, but he had that look on his face that told her he would avoid any other questions, so she let it go. "Alright," she said quietly. "Thanks for the warning."

He nodded once, and both were silent for a moment. Suddenly, he reached his hand into his pocket. "Would you like the ribbon back-"

She interrupted him, shaking her head. "No, keep it. You'll never know when you need to find me again." Then she grinned. "Unless you plan to use it to curse me, then I'll have it back."

He didn't smirk, or laugh like she expected him to. Instead, his face paled and he rushed to reassure her. "Of course not!" His hand came out, and pushed back some hair that had started to fall in her face. "You know I wouldn't do anything to you right? You're my friend."

He looked so sad at the thought that she had been serious that Kenzy did the only thing she could think of at that moment; she gave him a hug.

Lucius stiffened, but then relaxed and hugged her back. She pulled back to look at him. "What's going on Lucius? You would have known that for the joke it was a couple months ago. I know something's going on. I can tell by your letters."

Now the smirk appeared on his face. "Practicing those Auror skills already?"

She grinned, and stepped back. "You know it. Now spill."

The smirk left his face. "Have you heard of the man that's been supporting and pushing forward blood supremacy?" At her confused look, he sighed, "Of course you haven't. With how well you've taken to magic, I forget you come from muggle parents. There's a man, a powerful man, who has this idea that Pureblood's should be the only ones to use magic. He believes we should rule over everyone else. He's a friend of my father's, and he was over at the manor many times this summer. The things they talked about…"

Kenzy hadn't heard of this man, but he sounded like a jerk. Lucius' father was friends with him? She knew he believed he was superior because of his breeding, but did his type really believe hers didn't have a right to use magic? She decided to ask, even if she didn't like the answer. "And do you think these things?"

He looked down. "I did. Before Hogwarts I believed everything I was taught. Then I started school, and I realized everything was not what they taught me. Then you came, and now I don't think Muggleborn's are all that bad anymore."

Kenzy knew he wasn't lying. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this man, Lucius."

He choked on a laugh that was anything but sincere. "That's not the worst part. I can live with a madman in my home. My father would not win any awards for parenting. No, what's worse, is that he's building an army to make these ideals come true, and I'll be expected to join once I come of age."

She shook her head, denying the possibility of him every joining a cause that stupid. "You can say no. The Ministry will get wind of it soon enough, and the Auror's will put an end to this."

Another laugh, but this one a little bitter. "You don't understand. There is no turning down this 'honor'. You think he's barely starting? The Ministry is aware of him. They just can't catch him, or convict him. He's been doing little things already. Most Pureblood families are already on board. Blood Traitors like the Potter's and the Prewett's will be given a chance once he grows in strength, and it will either be join or die."

Her heart broke at how final he sounded. "There is still time. You have to have faith that our Auror's will stop him."

He nodded, but she knew he was only doing so to end the conversation. Knowing he needed time to compose himself, Kenzy kissed his cheek with promises to meet in the library and left for the compartment she shared with her friends.

What Lucius had told her… She wondered how many people knew about this man. She hadn't even gotten a name, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. What kind of man built an army to eliminate those not like him? What kind of man forced people to his side. Didn't he know that fear sparked loyalty, but also betrayal? If there was one thing Kenzy took away from the bad guys in the fiction books she read, the bad guys were always betrayed by someone who was not there by choice. Didn't her mother always say it was easier to lure flies with honey than vinegar?

Lucius was wrong. This man did not sound very smart. He was just scared, because the man had spent time at his house. The Auror's would put a stop to him. Kingsley had told her about the man who was training him. They called him Mad-Eye Moody, and said he was the best Dark Wizard catcher there was. How could the Ministry fail with someone like that on their side?

Kenzy put it out of her mind once she found her friends. There was no need to worry them with something that none of them could do anything about. Besides, they'd have told her if it was something to be concerned with.

"There you are," Marlene exclaimed when Kenzy walked in. "James was ready to send out a search party. I see you put on your robes already. Is that where you were?"

Kenzy nodded, squeezing in between Sirius and James. "Yes, I figured I'd change into them now, beat everyone else to the restrooms as we have boys in our compartment."

Alice groaned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Everyone laughed except Sirius. He was staring out the window, looking like someone had killed his cat. She bumped his shoulder with her own. "What's wrong?"

He just shrugged, and kept looking out the window. She looked at James who motioned for her to come closer to him. She did, scooting close enough to him that one move would have her on his lap. He spoke lowly, "His cousin, Andromeda I think, married a Muggleborn. She's been blasted off the Black family tree. He's not saying anything, but I think they were close."

She looked at Sirius, who was ignoring Marlene's attempts to draw him into conversation. "How do you know about it then if he's not talking?"

James shrugged. "She contacted my mum when it happened. My mum was a Black, also blasted off when she married my dad."

"You and Sirius are cousins?"

James nodded. "Really, if you think about it, all Pureblood's are related in one way or another. It's all the inbreeding."

She made a face at that, causing James to laugh. She frowned as she remembered the reason for this conversation. "That's terrible. How could anyone be disowned for marrying the person they love. There's nothing wrong with being Muggleborn."

James put an arm around her, prompting her to lay her head on his chest. "It is unfair, but that's just how some of the old families work. That's why families like mine, and Marlene's are considered 'Blood Traitors'. We don't believe in that shite."

James was really warm. Kenzy decided to take advantage, and snuggled in further. He didn't seem to mind. "That's a good thing then. I don't think I could be friends with someone who believed that stupid stuff."

James made a sound of mock horror. "Oh no, not be friends with you? How would I live? How could I go on without McKenzie MacGregor by my side?"

She snorted, hiding the sound in his shirt. The compartment door opened, and Kenzy heard Fabian's voice above everyone else. "Would you look at that? Is that James Potter, and our very own Kenzy cuddling on the seat? I can't wait to tell Shawn."

She looked up sharply as he left, everyone laughing at her flushed face. She was going to kill him.

James, who's face was also red, said, "You think I can save my own skin, and tell Shawn it's really Fabian you want?"

Nevermind. Kenzy was going to kill both of them.

* * *

 **AN: An idea for a 20 or so chapter story with a JamesxHermione pairing has popped into my head. So look out for that if you're interested in reading it.**

 **I literally spent an hour or two on Pinterest cracking up at Harry Potter Facebook posts, and imaging the scenarios. I've also spent a majority of the night working on a chapter for this story. It's 6 o'clock in the morning, and I'm wondering why I can't be this productive in writing during the day. My muse is a night owl, I'm sure of it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Random2Friends, Kiarra24, Color me cruel, Imagination is my Inspiration, BlackVeilBridesLoverX3, Lisasa, Emo95, latinagirl-reader2010, TR109, ValkyrieReneStark, and RandomAnonymousFanGirl for Following/Favoring this story!**

 **Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: 2** **nd** **Year**

Kenzy stood on the pitch with the rest of her team, waiting for people to start showing up for try-outs. They had three positions open, two Chasers and a Keeper. She felt a little guilty not telling Marlene and James that Harper, their other Chaser besides Jason, had moved to America, but Jason had asked the team to keep it a secret. As far as everyone knew, there were only two positions on the team.

She supposed it was a good idea. People would work harder if they thought there was only one position open. She just hoped her two friends did not hold it against her.

Kenzy was not at all surprised to see scouts from the other House's. They would want to see who the new meat was. She knew Fabian and Gideon had been tasked with watching the other try-outs for the same reason.

Jason walked up to her, his face all business. "Alright Kenzy, your job is to lead the hopeful's through laps. Surprise them, see if they can keep up with you. We'll start weeding out people from that."

Kenzy walked over to her broom, noticing a crowd of students coming to the pitch. There were a couple first years among them, causing Kenzy to smile. Professor Dumbledore had indeed tried to lift the ban on first years playing. The Board of Governor's, while impressed with her ability to balance it all, had not been completely sold on this idea. In the end, they had allowed try-outs. If a first year was so good they beat all the others trying for a position, Dumbledore could give them permission. All in all, it was better than anyone could have hoped for. Kenzy had a feeling this was what her Headmaster had been aiming for all along.

James and Marlene were among the crowd. They both looked green. Kenzy was reminded of her first game, and how James had calmed her down when she thought she was going to be sick.

With that memory in mind, she waited until her two friends walked over to her before saying, "Am I going to have to push your head between your knees?"

James shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Marlene shrugged. "I think I ate too much. I eat too much when I'm nervous."

She grabbed their hands, giving each a squeeze before letting go. "I think the both of you will be brilliant. You guys already have an advantage."

James perked up at that. "Yeah? What is it?"

She grinned. "The first phase is for me to take you lot flying. If you can't keep up, there's a good chance you'll get cut."

Marlene groaned. "That's brutal. I still don't know how you're so fast. It's unnatural. You might as well have wings."

Kenzy snorted. "Stop exaggerating, Marley. The two of you will be fine."

"So if we both do great, how will you choose?" James asked.

Kenzy just shrugged, and was grateful when Jason called everyone to him. She walked over to her team, standing in between the twins. Jason said, "Thank you for your interest in joining Gryffindor House's Quiditch team. The only positions open are Chaser and Beater. Your first test is to fly laps with MacGregor. Keep up with her, or you won't make it to phase two."

Figuring that was her cue to get started, Kenzy mounted her broom, telling everyone else to do the same. The older years looked confident, some starting at her condescendingly, and a little voice in Kenzy's head told her to wipe that look of their faces.

So that's what she did.

Saying nothing, Kenzy shot into the air, startling the students who were still mounting their brooms. She noted that James had been ready for her, and was one of the few who was right behind her. Marlene was another, though she lagged a few paces behind James. She grinned, feeling proud of her friends. She had no doubts they'd be named Gryffindor's Chaser's.

She took them around the pitch, doing random dips and dives to shake things up. By the end of her part of try-outs the group was halved. Most of the upper years had dropped out, or had been cut. Kenzy gave herself an imaginary pat on the back. That would teach them to judge her skills based on her year.

Since her job was done, Kenzy watched while Jason put those trying out for Keeper through some practice shots. The goal was to block five in a row. She saw James out of the corner of her eye moving to sit next to her, and moved her broom to her other side, so that he could sit down. She grinned at him. "Good job keeping up during phase one. I told you everything would be fine."

James really did look better than he had when try-outs first began. He was starting to get his confidence back. "I knew making you practice with me over the summer would pay off. Hey, I have a question. Where's Harper? I thought it was mandatory to be at try-outs."

Kenzy shrugged. "She had detention. Jason understood." She didn't like lying to James, but he would find out soon enough about the second Chaser position. If she told him now, Kenzy knew he wouldn't be able to resist telling Marlene. They would be so confident, and nerve free that they wouldn't give it their all."

James nodded, accepting her explanation without suspicion, and turned back to the Keeper try-outs. "Wow, Dearborn's the only one to have blocked all five so far."

She watched as the 3rd Year Gryffindor blocked the final shot Jason shot at him. He blocked the Quaffle with ease, forgoing the dramatics some of the others had done in order to impress the Captain. She had a good feeling about him.

Once the Keeper's were done, Jason put the Chaser's into teams of two. Fabian and Gideon were waiting in the air with Beater's bats, looking way to excited. She remembered how they had put her through the ropes her first year, and the excited look of their faces had been present then too. Honestly, Kenzy thought with a roll of her eyes, those boys just loved chaos.

James had gravitated towards Marlene when Jason had called the Chaser's over, so they were in a team together. Kenzy was now sure this was a sign that they would be Gryffindor's new Chaser's. They already knew how to work as a team after countless days practicing over the summer. It was an advantage she was positive no one else had.

One by one, the Chaser pairs went through drills and scored some goals. Kenzy was sure Marlene and James were the best out there, but she knew she was biased. There were some pretty great teams out there, some who worked well together, while others seemed to be working against each other. She knew it was because they were under the impression only one could be made Chaser. They didn't realize that Jason would not bring someone onto the team that could not work as a team.

Try-outs came to a close with promises from Jason that those who made the team would know by the end of the week. The team was asked to stay back, so Kenzy said her goodbye's to her friends before joining Fabian and Gideon.

It was then, as they were waiting for Jason to join them, that Kenzy noticed the girl leaning against one of the posts. She was waiting for someone to notice her. Kenzy hadn't seen her try out, but she was decked in full Gryffindor Quiditch gear, which was odd.

The twins finally noticed her as well. Gideon said, "Vance, what are you doing here? We didn't know you were angling for Chaser or Keeper."

The girl shook her head. "I'm not. I'm here to try out for Seeker."

Fabian put an arm around Kenzy as he said, "The Seeker position isn't open. Besides, if I remember correctly, your Seeker skills are rubbish."

The girl's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, but she pressed on. "I've improved since last year, and I want a shot to try out."

Fabian shook his head, as if saddened by what she was saying. "I didn't know you were hard of hearing as well as rubbish in Quiditch. We have a Seeker. She's a great Seeker."

The girl glared at her. "She never tried out. It's not fair that Dumbledore and McGonagall let her onto the team in the first place. She doesn't belong on the team without a proper try out."

Gideon snorted, "Her try out was the very first game she played, a game she won for us. I'd say wait until she graduated Emmeline, but you graduate before her. Quit now, and save yourself the embarrassment of reminding us how bad you are."

Jason finally made his way over to them. He said, "Is there a problem?"

Emmeline said, "No problem Captain. I was just telling them that I would like another shot at Seeker."

Fabian's tone was overly patient as he said, "And we were explaining that we already have a Seeker. A Seeker we have no intention of replacing."

Jason nodded as he settled next to them. If anyone saw them at this moment, they would describe it as a standoff between Emmeline Vance and the Gryffindor Quiditch team. "It's true. MacGregor is our Seeker, and until she decides otherwise, we don't need a new one."

"She didn't try out!" Emmeline insisted.

Jason shrugged. "You have wrong information. She tried out with Professor McGonagall, and then proved herself during all the extra practice's we made her come to. There isn't a student who isn't a first year that hasn't seen her play. She's good, and sorry to say this, but you're skills last year were not even close to her natural ability."

Both girl's cheeks went red with color. Emmeline was angry, but Kenzy was embarrassingly pleased. Hearing her team Captain singing her praises made her feel good. Fabian and Gideon nodding in agreement filled her with a confidence she realized had left her when this girl had stood there, asking to take her spot on the team.

Emmeline looked at her. "You think it's alright to go straight to McGonagall, and ask to be on the team? I was the best Seeker to try out last year. The spot should have been mine."

Fabian tightened his arm around her. "Not that it matters, because the spot was never yours, but Professor McGonagall personally recruited her. Let it go, Vance."

Emmeline ignored him. "We should have a test to see who the better Seeker is. What do you say? Captain can release two snitch's, and whoever catch's their's first becomes Gryffindor's Seeker."

Fabian snorted, "Don't you mean stay's Gryffindor's Seeker?"

Jason shook his head. "The spots open were Chaser and Keeper. You should have tried for one of those. Try for Chaser next year. Kenzy stays Seeker until she graduates, or decides she doesn't want to play."

"I thought she was a Gryffindor." Emmeline didn't take her eyes off her as she spoke. "A true Gryffindor would take the challenge."

Later, Kenzy would reflect back and realize she was being baited, but at that moment all she could think was that she _was_ a true Gryffindor. She wasn't a coward, and she'd show Vance just how good a Seeker she was.

She grabbed her broom, surprising Fabian when she moved out from under his arm. She nodded at Vance. "Alright, first to catch their snitch is Gryffindor's Seeker."

Jason said, "Kenzy, you don't have to do this. Everyone knows who the better Seeker is."

"Yea," Fabian agreed. "She's just sour she wasn't good enough, Professor McGonagall had to go looking elsewhere."

Kenzy shrugged. "Consider this my official try out. Only my flying class, and Madam Hooch saw what made Professor McGonagall recruit me. Who knows? Maybe she is better."

Gideon snorted, "Doubt it."

Jason began to say something, but stopped when he saw the determined look on Kenzy's face. He nodded at them to mount up, and walked back to the box that held the different balls. Kenzy watched as he released the first snitch, and then opened the pocket that held another snitch and set it free. Both flew in front of her before flying away. Kenzy looked at Jason, and as soon as he gave the signal, she was off.

She flew to the top of the pitch, keeping her eyes peeled for a glint of gold. She wanted to catch her snitch as soon as it made an appearance. Kenzy wasn't worried Vance would beat her… That was a lie. Emmeline could very well be telling the truth about having improved. Kenzy knew she was far from a bad flier, but the only challenge she really had when it came to playing Seeker was from Lucius. That meant she'd been coasting by all summer without anyone to critique her skill, and help her get better.

Kenzy was already regretting taking the challenge.

She also decided she didn't like Emmeline Vance. She was nothing but attitude. Who did she think she was? She didn't know her, but the guys obviously didn't like her. She felt happy that the twins had stood up for her. They were always poking fun at her, so hearing those words come out of their mouths meant a lot. She guessed she should feel bad that Vance had been embarrassed, but it was hard to feel any sympathy when she had acted the way she had.

Two glints of gold caught her eye at the same time. They came together, and then separated, going in opposite directions. Kenzy raced after one, briefly noting that Vance was going after the other. She had good eyes then. That didn't make Kenzy feel any better.

The chase was short, Kenzy just wanting to be the first to catch the snitch. Being on the team was an accomplishment she wasn't ready, or willing, to give up. The snitch didn't make it around the pitch before Kenzy had it in her hands, and was racing towards Jason.

As she was flying, she noticed that Emmeline was having trouble catching her snitch. Her focus was completely on the golden ball. She was a good flier, but her focus was interfering with her ability to dodge around obstacles the snitch was flying around.

Seeing this, Kenzy made a decision that later would ensure she and Emmeline were never more than acquaintances.

She didn't slow down as she approached the guys. She gave them all heart attacks as she swooped down, and dropped her snitch into Jason's hand at the same time she rose back up. Kenzy raced to where Vance was struggling to keep on top of the snitch. Really, the challenge was over. Kenzy had won. Now… Now this was just insurance that her position would never be questioned again.

The snitch went around one of the stands, and Kenzy made the sharp turn to go after it, leaving Vance in the dust with her safer turn. She snatched up the snitch before she made it back onto the pitch. Clutching it in her fist, Kenzy flew down to where her team mates were staring at her in astonishment.

She dropped the snitch into Jason's hand, and he said, "Never let it be said that a MacGregor won't defend their position. Merlin, that was incredible Kenzy."

Fabian picked her up, and spun her around, giving her a huge kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks flamed at the contact, but he was already setting her down, not noticing her blush. "That's our girl! We have the best Seeker at Hogwarts!"

Emmeline landed in front of them, her face red with anger. "You cheated, MacGregor!"

Fabian laughed, "In your dreams, Vance. She'd already dropped off her snitch with Jason before going after the other one. Really, she did us all a favor. We would have been here all night waiting for you to catch yours."

Jason nodded. "The challenge was over before she went after the other one. She won fair and square. Accept your loss, Emmeline."

The girl glared at her. "What the hell is your problem? I would have caught the snitch. You didn't have to do it for me! Aren't you supposed to be Miss Goody-Two-Shoes? Miss I'm Nice to Everyone? I don't think humiliating me is very nice!"

She opened her mouth to defend herself or apologize, Kenzy didn't know what, but Fabian rushed to her defense. "You're the one who decided to challenge our Seeker when we told you she was better. She didn't need to prove to us that she deserved to be on the team, or you, but she did anyways. She wasn't the one who called you out on being a Gryffindor. If anyone is humiliating you, it's yourself."

Emmeline looked at the ground, and said, "That was a trick worthy of a Slytherin, MacGregor." She rushed off the pitch with her broom, her stomps echoing off the stone steps.

"I don't know," Jason said thoughtfully. "That was pretty reckless of you, and we Gryffindor's tend to be reckless."

Kenzy gave them a small smile. "I wasn't feeling very noble when I decided to catch them both." She didn't believe in House traits defining who someone was, not really, but she had to admit it stung to be told she wasn't like her House.

Gideon clapped her on the back. "She deserved it. I wouldn't go feeling bad for her. She's a shrew who doesn't know how to be happy. Last I heard, Dearborn and Bones from Ravenclaw are the only two willing to befriend her. No one else will put up with her bitchiness."

Jason cleared his throat. "Alright, we've wasted enough time on Vance. Now, I think we're all in agreement when I say Caradoc Dearborn should be our new Keeper."

Kenzy nodded. "He blocked all the shots, and wasn't trying to show off."

Fabian grinned. "Merlin knows we had enough of those out there-"

"Kissing our Captains pretty arse, just for a shot to play with us," Gideon finished.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes, well a lot good that did them, now does it? Dearborn it is. Now for Chaser…" He looked at Kenzy. "I have to admit, McKinnon and Potter showed some of the best teamwork out there, but there were some out there who have more skill. My problem with those is that they wouldn't work as a team, so I have a dilemma. I'll listen to your opinion Kenzy, if you want to state your case for your friends."

Of course she wanted to state their case. James would never forgive her if she didn't do everything possible to get him on the team, and Marlene would probably do something to her in her sleep. She said, "I think teamwork is the key to your decision. Today, we saw who was willing to throw their partner under the bus for a shot at the Chaser position. James and Marlene didn't know there are two spots open, but they still worked like a team, and the twins can tell you how well we all work together. We've been at it all summer. The only one they hadn't played with before today was you. Re-"

Fabian cut her off. "I'm sorry, love, I just had to ask: What does it mean to throw someone under the bus? Is that literal? Why would you throw someone under a muggle vehicle? Doesn't that hurt?"

Kenzy's mind was still focused on persuading Jason that she was a little confused as she said, "Um, no? I mean, yes it does hurt, most definitely, but it's just a muggle saying."

"So it's not literal, then?" Gideon asked, "Muggles don't really throw other muggles under buses?"

Kenzy shook her head. "No, it's just an expression. Like… How do I put this… It's like feeding them to the wolves."

The twins gasped in horror, and said in unison, "Muggles feed other Muggles to wolves? How barbaric!"

She face palmed, unaware of the mischievous glint in their eyes. "No, that wasn't what I meant. It's another expression-"

"We're only pulling your tail, love," Fabian laughed. "Our soon to be brother-in-law is in love with all things Muggle. We have a whole book on Muggle sayings, and their meanings, a gift from him a couple years back."

Kenzy sighed in exasperation. "You two made me lose my point."

"You were saying how they've played with everyone, but me," Jason said, trying to be helpful, while also shooting the twins an exasperated look.

Kenzy brightened as she remembered. "Yes, of course. Really, it all comes down to how well you liked playing with them. We've all had an entire summer to know we fit. Do they fit with you? That's the question you need to ask yourself."

"Wow," Gideon drawled. "Maybe you should go into Magical Law Enforcement instead of becoming an Auror. That was some argument."

"No kidding," Fabian added. "I'd definitely hire her if we needed representation."

Kenzy rolled her eyes, aware of their teasing this time. "Unfortunately, I'm quite keen on following Daddy's footsteps. You two will just have to keep out of trouble."

"Love, trouble is what makes life fun." Fabian winked at her.

Jason laughed, "Merlin, I'm releasing you before I found out if 2nd years know how to flirt." Kenzy and Fabian both flushed, causing Gideon to crack up in laughter. "Now, I'll think about what you said, Kenzy. It really was a compelling argument."

Nodding, Kenzy quickly left the pitch before the twins could tease her more.

* * *

 **AN: I really meant to update last week, but life had me busy, and now I have a very nasty head cold. I've been drugged up on NyQuil for the last couple days. This is the first time I've been awake for more than an hour since Monday. I'm still a little out of it, so forgive the mistakes I didn't catch while editing this Chapter. I still feel drugged. I wasn't going to update, but today's my Birthday, and I didn't want to spend it in bed. Instead, I settled for my chair.  
**

 **As always, let me know what you think in the Reviews! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you K.C.96, tasia12, Nymphadora Jackson, TikiKiki, WarriorHime53, BiteMedoll, GreyMoon. Huntress, Lady R. Joseph, GoldenWingedAngel, Expendable Red Shirt, and LunaWolfSunTigeress15 for following/favoring this story!**

 **Honestly, guys, I'm glad you're enjoying this story!**

 **Reviews: As of this chapter, the twins are 4th Years. I love all this feedback! I love that you guys like Kenzy, and Lucius, and all the rest. Reviews are what keep me going when I start to get lazy, and don't want to put my brain to work. It happens, A LOT, especially when my toddler has drained all my energy after a day of having my undivided attention. I really think toddlers are nothing more than Energy Vampires. How else is it possible that the more a parent gets tired, the toddler in question just seems to get more perky?**

 **If anyone is looking for another James/OC story, I suggest Marauder Love Story by Sophia Lilia if you aren't already reading it. It's only about 7 chapters in I think, but I'm already hooked.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: 2** **nd** **Year**

"James Potter, Star Chaser of Gryffindor's Quiditch team!" James was ecstatic, had been ecstatic all day.

Kenzy was going to silence him if he said that phrase one more time.

Sirius snorted, "You need to play at least one game to be considered the Star Chaser. You forget, Marley's on the team too."

The reminder had James rounding on her. "I'd nearly forgotten! How come you didn't tell us Harper moved to America?"

She rolled her eyes, having already explained this to Marlene. "Jason asked us not to. Be grateful. There were other Chasers with more skill. You two got in, because you didn't let 'only one will make the team' compromise your team work."

James was outraged. "More skill? You think there were other Chasers with better skills?"

As he started ranting to them, Sirius muttered, "Thanks a lot, Kenz."

Shrugging, Kenzy turned back to the book on magical maladies.

Remus had gotten sick again, and once again, Madam Pomfrey hadn't let them in to see him. At least once a month, sometimes twice, he or someone in his family was sick. They were all suspicious now, even Peter, who normally didn't notice anything, was starting to comment on his frequent illness.

She'd actually gotten the idea for a magical illness from Mary, who surprisingly had also noticed Remus' frequent infirmary visit's. They'd come to the library right after classes, so that they could search through the different magical maladies.

Well, they were supposed to be researching. Somehow, it had turned into just her reading through the text while James, Sirius and Peter talked Quiditch.

Why couldn't Jason wait until tomorrow to announce who made the team?

Kenzy had to admit they were getting nowhere. She found many illnesses that fit Remus' disappearing all the time, but he wasn't showing the other symptoms that usually went with them. Maybe he had a muggle disease. She could ask Adam, but she'd have to do it in a way that wouldn't give Remus away. If he didn't feel comfortable telling them what was wrong with him, she knew he wouldn't want Adam finding out.

She was able to get through the rest of the book before Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out for being too loud. Kenzy didn't know why she was being punished, but that was usually how it went for her and Remus. The three troublemakers caused the trouble, and Remus along with Kenzy were blamed by association.

They hadn't even gotten through their assigned books, the tossers.

* * *

DADA was halfway through it's time when Kenzy had a revelation.

Professor Juniper was talking about magical creatures, and Kenzy was taking notes for both Alice and herself. Alice was a horrible note taker. Most of the time they were in a shorthand that Alice herself didn't understand afterwards. Kenzy had taken pity in the middle of their first year, and vowed to be her partner in every class they had together, so that she could take their notes.

He was going through the effects of the full moon on certain magical creatures, and Kenzy let her mind wander. He was covering what was in their textbook, and she'd already read it. Really, it was horrible how a phase of the moon dictated the life of certain creatures. She couldn't imagine not having control over your own mind, not being able to control your actions. She didn't think Werewolves were the mindless beast's the Ministry made them out to be, at least not when they were human. They just went furry once a month, sometimes twice…

They just went furry once a month, sometimes twice if the moon went through two complete cycles.

Kenzy stood up straighter in her seat, giving all her attention to Professor Juniper. She was crazy. She was jumping to conclusions.

She needed to ask without making it obvious.

Before she could raise her hand, Evans had already shot hers into the air. "Professor, if Werewolves only transform on full moons, how do people know who they are?"

Kenzy could kiss her. "Good question, Miss Evan's." Juniper said, "It's actually hard to know when someone is a Werewolf, unless you know what to look for. Days before the moon is full, their mood will deteriorate. They will look like they are coming down with something, when in reality, they are fighting their wolves. It takes a great deal of effort not to act on those animal instincts, some don't even try, but a majority of them do. They are not the mindless animals the Ministry would have you believe."

Kenzy couldn't help but ask, "How do you know this, Professor? This isn't in our textbooks."

"My brother is a Werewolf," He answered. Surprised gasps rang around the room. "He was bitten two years after graduating. You don't really know what being a Werewolf is like unless you live with one, or are one. It's hard at times, but having a support system is the best thing you can do for someone who's been bitten."

Kenzy went back to her thoughts once he moved on to a different subject. It fit, it really did. He was gone once a month, sometimes two. He either got sick, or claimed a family member was every time he left. He was moodier days before the full moon, and Kenzy could go back to every full moon since she'd met him and say with complete confidence that he was never there. There was no doubt in her mind. Remus was a Werewolf.

Class was let out, and Kenzy packed away her things quickly, eager to tell James her discovery, but Professor Juniper held her back. He waited until everyone had left before saying, "I've been meaning to talk to you, Miss MacGregor."

"Have I done something wrong, Sir?" Kenzy was nervous. She didn't think the boys had pulled any pranks on this teacher as of yet. He was new, having replaced the one from first year, but he was cool and the guys had decided not to hassle him.

He laughed, "No need to look so nervous. You aren't in any trouble. On the contrary, actually. I've heard from Professor McGonagall that you plan to be an Auror."

She nodded. "Yes, Professor. My father is with the muggle police, and I've wanted to follow in his footsteps since before Hogwarts."

"Ah, starting a family tradition then?"

"More like continuing." She explained, "His father was a cop as well, and his father before him. I don't know much after that, because they come from Scotland, but they could very well have been cops too."

He whistled lowly, "That's a long line a protector's."

Kenzy grinned, nodding proudly. "Fight injustice, protect those who can't protect themselves. That's practically the MacGregor motto."

Professor Juniper laughed again, delighted. "That's quite a saying, and something everyone should live by. I've noticed that the spells I've been teaching your year come easily to you. I don't fell like you're being challenged."

Kenzy shrugged. "I have a photographic memory, Professor. Sometimes it comes in handy."

"No," He disagreed. "I don't think that's it. You have potential inside of you Miss MacGregor, potential I think is wasted on what you're learning now. You clearly know the material, and have shown proficiency with the spells. Tell me, is it true that you called your broom to you with your mind?"

Damn James. She would never live that down. "It was a fluke, Professor."

"Have you tried doing it again?" He saw the answer on her face. "Yes, I believe there is a lot of potential in you that should not be wasted. Now, I don't think your Head of House will approve, but I am going to give you the required texts for 3rd and 4th year DADA students. I can't get you a pass into Professor Flitwick's dueling club. That's for 4th years and up, but I can work with you during your free time if you want to get ahead."

Kenzy was silent as he retrieved two books from his bookshelf, and brought them to her. Taking them, she looked at the covers and frowned. "Professor, I don't think these are the required ones. They look nothing like my brother's."

"They aren't." He pointed to the author's name. It was his. "I self published these. I took all the defensive spells and compiled them into books for each year, because I felt what they taught was not adequate. The Ministry did not agree with me."

She couldn't wait to look through them. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He was silent until they walked to his classroom door. Then he said, "Because I see a potential in you, Miss MacGregor, that I feel shouldn't go to waste. Not when we need people like you the most during these times."

* * *

Kenzy didn't mention the books to anyone, not even Alice or James. Professor Juniper had told her Professor McGonagall would not approve, and those two were the biggest blabbermouths at Hogwarts. She didn't want to get him in trouble, not when he was keen on helping her advance.

He was right in the face that she wasn't being challenged. Kenzy blamed it on her eagerness to learn magic. If she hadn't felt like knowing everything, she wouldn't have read all her textbooks. Professor McGonagall told her that she grasped the theory of magic very well and that's why classes like DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration were easy for her. Understanding potion ingredients, and all their uses and side effects is what made Alice a prodigy in Potions and Herbology.

Kenzy wanted to start pouring through them right away, but first she had to tell the boys what she'd discovered. She had Peter distract Remus while they snuck out of the common room, and went to an unused classroom.

"Alright, Kenz, you have our attention." Sirius said, "What did you find out?"

"I don't think Remus has a magical malady."

James frowned. "Didn't we agree it had to be magical since you said no Muggle disease fits Remus' symptoms?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, she said she didn't _think_ there were any Muggle diseases that fit his symptoms. Well, besides a ladies monthly-"

"That is not just a muggle ailment," Kenzy growled. "And besides the point as Remus is not a female."

"Alright," James said. "Then what could it be?"

Kenzy took a deep breath, and then said, "I think he's a Werewolf."

There was silence, and then the boys started laughing.

"That's priceless, MacGregor." Sirius was holding his side. "We thought you had seriously come up with something."

Kenzy was not amused. "I am being serious."

James was the first to stop laughing. "You really are, aren't you?" She nodded. "What gave you that idea? Dumbledore wouldn't let a Werewolf roam Hogwarts without anyone knowing."

"Think about it." Kenzy insisted. "He's gone once a month, sometimes twice, and it's always on a full moon. I've looked back, and you know how good my memory is."

"Oh yes," Sirius muttered. "Can't forget that genius brain of yours."

James smacked his arm. "Stop being a prat."

Kenzy sent a glare to the sulking Black, but continued. "He gets moody right before he gets sick, and when he's really annoyed, I swear there's a growl in his voice. A literal animal growl."

James thought back to Kenzy's first match, and how he had thought the exact same thing when Remus had spoken on their way to the infirmary. "Alright, you have a point. That doesn't explain how it's possible for him to be here. Wouldn't Professor Dumbledore know?"

Kenzy had already thought that through. "Yes, I think he's perfectly aware. I think they take him somewhere, a place he can transform. Madam Pomfrey doesn't let us see him. It's probably because he's not even here."

"You think they lock him up in a cage?" Sirius sounded horrified.

Kenzy's eyes grew big. "You think they would do that?"

Sirius nodded. "Werewolves can't control their minds when they transform. They become the wolf. He'd be a danger to any student in the school. They'd have to lock him up."

"That's ridiculous," Kenzy said. "Remus wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Sure." Sirius shrugged. "But the wolf isn't Remus, Kenz. That's what makes them dangerous. Unless you're an animal. They get along with animals, I think."

James said, "We still don't know if it's true. You could be wrong, Kenzy."

"I think your wrong," Sirius muttered.

Kenzy ignored him. "What should we do then? We can sneak into the infirmary, but even if he's not there, it doesn't prove anything."

James and Sirius looked at one another, and then back at her. James looked guilty.

* * *

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Kenzy hissed, and not for the first time. Ever since James had told her about his Invisibility Cloak, Kenzy had been carrying around a sense of betrayal inside of her. His father had given it to him right before he started Hogwarts, and she was only finding out about it. The guys knew about it, had known about it since first year, and she was only finding out about it now.

If they didn't need it to find out about Remus, James would probably never have told her.

That was what was getting to her. He wouldn't have told her. Sirius knew. Remus knew. Even Peter knew. She'd thought she was better friends with him than Peter, at least, but apparently not.

He'd been apologizing for a month now. She wasn't mad at him, exactly. She was more sad that he didn't count her on the same level of friendship she counted him on. Sirius said she was being dramatic, which she probably was, but at the moment she didn't care. She'd get over it after tonight. She was going to force herself to get over it, because they'd have confirmed her theory about Remus, and they'd have other things to concentrate on.

Like letting their Werewolf best friend know they didn't care about what he was.

It was true. Kenzy didn't care. The kid was far more gentle, and peacemaking than the rest of them. He had better grades than her, and if he was a Werewolf, Dumbledore didn't believe him a danger to society. Studying with Professor Juniper had given her more insight into what Remus might be going through. Who cares if he lost his mind once a month? He was a victim. Kenzy fully believed he was a victim.

She knew Sirius was apprehensive about finding out. She didn't think he'd hold it against Remus, not really, but he had been raised a certain way. She wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being the more wary of the group over this. As Lucius loved to remind her; She had not grown up in this world. Sure, she had two older magical siblings, but she hadn't grown up in a magical household, not the way her friends had.

Still, James seemed to be fine with the idea, so she knew Sirius would not be far behind. Peter would take some convincing, she was sure, but he was a follower. If the boys said jump, he'd do it without question.

Right now, they were waiting under the cloak just outside the Hospital Wing. The cloak barley fit the three of them, and Kenzy was sure she was going to have to use the knew disillusionment charm she'd learned from Professor Juniper on herself sometime tonight. She blamed the problem on Sirius. He was taller than the rest of him, and hunching over to their level to walk would be extremely uncomfortable.

Remus was in the Hospital Wing already, had been all day when he'd woken up with a headache. Lily had insisted on bringing him at the start of classes with how pale he had looked. They'd visited him at lunch, he hadn't looked any better, and then Madam Pomfrey had shooed them all out, not to return until tomorrow. The boys had complained for form's sake, but they'd already decided to follow them tonight if they left the Hospital Wing.

James looked at her, his eyes sad. "How long are you going to be mad at me, Kenzy? I already told you I'm sorry."

Kenzy pouted as she said, "I'm getting over it, truly, I am. It's just… You even told Peter before me. Peter! I'm just feeling left out."

James winced. "I know. I'm a right prat."

She felt Sirius poke her and James in their side. He shushed them. "Look, their coming out. Now's our chance."

Madam Pomfrey was indeed heading out of the Hospital Wing with a very pale Remus. They walked by the three without either even looking in their direction. Kenzy frowned at that, wondering why Remus didn't even smell her. If he was a Werewolf, his sense of smell should have been heightened. Maybe it was the Invisibility Cloak? There was a lot she didn't know about them. She'd have to read more on them after this.

The trio kept pace behind them, Kenzy directly in front of the boys. After years of playing war games with their father, Kenzy and her siblings knew how to be stealthy. The boys surprised her. She figured they'd be bumping into each other, or her, and making involuntary noises of complaint. Instead, they were almost just as stealthy as she was.

It was probably all the sneaking around they were already doing, Kenzy thought sourly.

Madam Pomfrey lead Remus outside the front doors, and out onto the surrounding land. Hogwarts was a huge property. The closest Wizarding town was Hogsmeade, a place Kenzy had not seen yet, and there were no muggle towns in the vicinity. It was hard to believe that this much private land could be kept hidden from Muggles, but Kenzy supposed anything was possible with magic.

They had all hiked a good bit before they finally stopped by the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow was an evil tree, always wailing on anything that got too close. Kenzy and her friends had taken to playing a game that required dodging its flailing branches. It was dangerous and stupid, and they loved it.

Why in the world would Madam Pomfrey take Remus here?

They got their answer moments later when she calmly walked to the trunk, and tapped her wand to the knot. The tree froze, it's branches already having been coming down to hit the Mediwitch. The trunk opened, revealing a passage that the two readily walked through. James, Sirius, and Kenzy looked at each other wide eyed before they scurried after them.

The passage didn't look old. They'd discovered a few hidden passages in the school, ones filled with cobwebs and dust. This one had none of that.

They stopped when Madam Pomfrey finally led them to a room. Now, this new place they were in looked old. The furniture was falling apart, and there was dust everywhere. Kenzy felt like she'd seen this place before, but she was having trouble remembering exactly where.

The Mediwitch smiled kindly at Remus, and then made some complicated wand movements. Kenzy felt the change, magic was being performed, but nothing visible happened. When she was finished, she said, "There you go, Mr. Lupin. I'll come collect you in the morning. Do you need anything?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm good, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for doing this."

She left soon after, the trio having to scramble out of the way to avoid her path. They watched as Remus paced back and forth across the room, getting more agitated as night came.

Sirius nudged her, speaking quietly. "Doesn't this place look familiar?"

She nodded. "Yea, I was thinking that, but I can't remember from where."

Sirius snorted, "What about your photographic memory?"

Kenzy turned to snarl at him, but James spoke up, never taking his eyes off Remus. "It's the Shrieking Shack."

Kenzy looked around the room again, amazed she hadn't put it together. She said, "There's a rumor this place is haunted. Shawn told me about it. The people in the town avoid this place like the plague."

Sirius frowned. "How long has it been haunted?"

Kenzy shrugged. "No clue, but I'll add it to the list of things to read about."

James' mouth turned up in a small smile. "You have a list?"

Light spilled through the window of the Shrieking Shack, stopping Kenzy from answering James. Remus peeled off his shirt and trousers, sweat making his body shiny. Pained sounds left his mouth as he crouched low, wrapping his arms around himself. Kenzy clung to James, tears in her eyes. Something was tearing Remus apart, and they couldn't do anything about it.

She forced herself to watch as he changed. They stayed under the cloak, watching as he transformed into a Werewolf. He fought it, the pain and the transformation. His crying face was the last thing she saw before he changed completely.

"Mother of Merlin," Sirius breathed out. "He really is a Werewolf."

James was watching Remus sniff around the room. "Make a note, Sirius. Kenzy is always right."

Kenzy couldn't believe her eyes. She'd only ever seen Werewolves in books. The pictures Muggle television provided were not accurate. He wasn't one big wolf. No, his fur was too thin and short for him to look like an actual wolf. He looked like a man-wolf hybrid. He looked monstrous, but Kenzy didn't believe he was a monster. He hadn't even noticed they were there.

His heightened sense should have told him they were present.

The fact that he couldn't piqued her curiosity. Even if he hadn't sensed them before his transformation, Remus should have smelled them immediately after he transformed. All the texts, even Professor Juniper's self published one, said that Werewolves were not friendly with Humans. Remus should be foaming at the mouth to get to them. Maybe the cloak was shielding them from more than being seen?

Deciding to test that theory, Kenzy slipped out from under the cloak before the boys could stop her. The boys yelped at her sudden departure, but made no move to come after her. As soon as she was free, Remus stopped pacing and sniffed the air. He turned to face her, growling low in his throat at her intrusion.

Kenzy quickly decided her curiosity had been indulged enough for one night.

Turning to duck back under the cloak, the sudden bang of a body hitting something made Kenzy scream in fright. She looked back, eyes wide, and discovered that Remus had tried lunging at her, but had hit a barrier. He howled in rage, eyes focused on her as he tried to leave the room. His big teeth were snapping at her, desperately trying to get to her. She froze in shock, not able to move.

If James had not quickly pulled her back under the cloak, Kenzy was sure she would have stood there the entire night.

James' arms were wrapped around her, his face pressed into her hair as their hearts thundered. Sirius was staring at them, his jaw slack. He said, "Are you nuts? That was really reckless."

Kenzy couldn't have agreed more. Really, she could have just asked James' the questions she'd had instead of provoking her Werewolf friend. She was about to voice her agreement when James chuckled, "Well mate, she is a Gryffindor." He hadn't let go of her, but Kenzy didn't mind. She felt safe in his arms, even though she was positive she would be the better defense should something happen.

Kenzy looked back at Remus. He had stopped throwing himself at the barrier, but he was pacing restlessly in front of it. He had been somewhat calm before she had stepped out from under the cloak. The calm was gone now. He was growling every few seconds, sniffing the air and getting more agitated by the second.

He was probably reacting to her scent, Kenzy thought. She felt guilty for being the cause of his agitation. Sirius put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "We saw what we came to see," he said. "Let's go before we get caught."

* * *

Kenzy had spent the night in their room. They hadn't actually slept, keeping poor Peter up with their discovery. Not that he would have gone to bed anyway. Finding out one of their best friend's was a Werewolf was big. They'd talked it over all night, and had decided to confront Remus that same day. They wanted him to know that they were there for him, and that they accepted him, fur and all.

It was safe to say they were practically sleeping in their breakfast that morning. All of Gryffindor had noticed the unusual sight of the hyper group barely going through the motions of eating.

Evans was suspicious, and had no qualms about investigating. "Did you four get any sleep last night?"

James responded, "Working on our next prank took up all our time last night. There was no time for sleep."

Marlene narrowed her eyes, looking at Kenzy. "That doesn't sound like you, Kenzy. You never participate in their pranks."

Sirius snorted, "Not true. Who do you think we go to for the logistics of something overly complicated?"

"Remus," Kenzy muttered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Besides him." Then he groaned, "Merlin, maybe we should skive off today. We need more than an hour of sleep."

Marlene looked at the four, eyebrows raised. "You mean sleep actually happened? Where did Kenzy sleep?"

Sirius grinned. "I fondly recall waking up this morning to hair in my face that smelled so good-"

Evans choked on her pumpkin juice. "You slept with Sirius, McKenzie?"

Kenzy found the idea laughable, and laughingly said, "I slept in James' bed and James fell asleep with Sirius."

The girls laughed, asking James what type of shampoo he used. To their surprise he responded with a wizard shampoo his family had invented that was supposed to help with his crazy hair, but didn't. In his sleepy state, he proceeded to list all his hair disasters while Kenzy, Sirius, and Peter listened. No one could get their attention after that, focused as they were on his stories, which if someone asked the eavesdroppers, could tell you were being repeated as if a new story. Evans finally gave up on getting them to go to class, and went after Professor McGonagall instead.

The Transfiguration Professor found them asleep in their food.

Shaking her head in disapproval, the professor woke them up and led them to Gryffindor Tower, where they were instructed to get some sleep. They were let off with a warning, though none of them were really awake enough to appreciate the mercy they'd been given.

They trudged up the stairs, Kenzy blindly following James as he'd grabbed her hand to keep from stumbling. They each went to their beds, Peter and Sirius both dropping face down onto theirs, snoring seconds later. Kenzy slipped off her shoes, crawled into bed besides James, and was out like a light.

She woke hours later, aware of various voices in the room with her. It took her a moment to remember she was in the boys dorm, but she didn't particularly care at the moment. She was entirely too comfortable to move. She snuggled into the heat, content to just fall back asleep.

Sirius' voice woke her a little more. "Don't worry, Evans. Just because they're cuddling like there's no tomorrow does not mean James doesn't love you."

There was a snort of disgust, followed by laughter. She thought she heard someone ask about a camera, but Kenzy didn't follow that conversation. She drifted off again, only to groan silently when a flash of light fully woke her.

The heat next to her groaned, "Bloody hell. One would assume his mates had enough courtesy to let a bloke sleep."

"That's a nice blanket you have there, Jamsie." She could hear Marlene's smirk.

"Shut up, Marley." James said, "Let her sleep."

She decided to let them know she was awake. "It's hard to sleep when everyone's causing a fuss." She sat up, trying not to blush once she realized she had been using James as a pillow. If her brother's found out she'd fallen asleep in here, they'd have a cow. She noticed all the boys were here, Remus looking worn but alright, and all of her dorm mates were in the room as well. "Did we miss all our classes?"

Marlene nodded, "And Quiditch practice too."

Kenzy straightened. James sat up from where he'd been lounging on his bed. Both began to panic. James ran his hands through his mussed hair. "Shite. Shite. Shite. Captain's going to kill us."

Kenzy was prepared to throw herself at Jason's feet, and beg for forgiveness. He was stickler for practices. "We have that match on Saturday. We're so screwed."

James pressed his forehead into Kenzy's shoulder. "I haven't even played a match, and I'm going to replaced!"

"Typical," Evans muttered. "They're okay with skiving off classes, but missing Quiditch sends them into dramatics."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I told Bell neither of you were feeling good, a prank gone wrong. As you four put on quite the performance this morning with your half dead moaning, they believed the excuse."

Both Quiditch players relaxed against the pillow on the bed, sighing in relief. Kenzy smiled at Marlene. "You're the best."

Marlene laughed, "Tell that to James. He seems to think he's Merlin's gift to Chaser's."

"I am Merlin's gift to Chaser's," James piped up. "I'm Gryffindor's Star Chaser."

Everyone groaned, already having heard this more than once. Sirius starting to usher the girls out the door, save Kenzy. "Thank you for getting him started, Marley. We'll send Kenzy down to you once we're done with her."

Evans frowned. "I let it go before, but now I have to say something. It's not proper for her to be up here."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Jeez Evans, what are you, her mother?" He shut the door in her face before she could retort.

Peter laughed, "You just keep giving her more reasons to hate you."

James frowned. "He's right, Sirius. That's my future wife you keep upsetting."

Sirius moaned in fake despair, falling to his knees beside Kenzy. "Do you realize, as James' best friends, we will have to deal with Evans' nagging for the rest of our lives."

Kenzy pretended to seriously think about it. "Do you think it's too late to back out of the friendship now?"

James pushed her off the bed.

Remus finally spoke up, his voice louder than Kenzy's swears as she pulled herself back onto the bed. "I'm the one who was sick, but it's you four who look like hell."

Sirius scoffed, "Excuse me, but I never look like hell. I am the perfect example of Pureblood genetics."

James nudged Kenzy. "A perfect example of why inbreeding is bad."

Sirius glared as the two broke out into laughter. Soon, Remus and Peter joined in, while Sirius walked back to his bed. Eventually, the laughter died down, and Remus spoke again. "Seriously, what happened? I wasn't aware we were planning a prank that required Kenzy's help."

No one spoke. No one knew how to broach the subject. She and James kept trading glaces, each signaling the other to start. Finally, Kenzy reasoned that it was her theory, so she'd do it. It had nothing to do with the fact the James was threatening to tickle her.

Taking a deep breath, Kenzy said, "We know, Remus."

Remus was confused. "You know…"

She smiled kindly at him. "We _know."_

It took him a few moments, but then he got it. He closed his eyes, whispering, "It was your scent in the shack. I didn't want to believe it, but there's no mistaking the prominent strawberry in your scent. I've never smelled anyone else with it."

Kenzy was curious, but decided to leave it be for now. There would be plenty of time to ask questions. She said, "I put it together a month ago, during Defense."

He didn't open his eyes. "You told the others?"

"Only Peter," James answered. "Me and Sirius were there as well. We just stayed under the cloak the entire time."

Remus hung his head, shame filling his words. "Of course. That cloak is weird. I've never been able to smell, or hear you when you're under it…" He looked up, his fearful eyes on Kenzy. "You guys saw me…"

Kenzy stood up. "Transform?" She walked up to him. "Yes, we saw it." Then she did something that surprised Remus.

She hugged him.

He'd been expecting ridicule, and fear. He had expected judgment like his father's friends at the Ministry. He wasn't expecting the hug. Kenzy was willingly hugging a monster…

He hugged her back.

She spoke into his chest. "We don't care. We talked about it, and we don't care. You're still our friend, our best friend."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I lose my mind to a monster once a month."

Sirius snorted. "My family is made up of monsters. You're nothing compared to them."

James spoke up. "Honestly Remus, you're the only neat one here. You color coordinate your revisions. I'd laugh anyone out of Hogwarts if they called you dangerous."

They all piled onto Sirius' bed, Remus telling them the story of how he'd acquired his affliction. Remus felt some of the weight he'd been carrying around with the constant lies to his best friends lift from his shoulders. They bonded that night, bonded over the secret they now shared. Kenzy had asked dozens of questions, while James made jokes. Peter piped up with witty quips now and then, and Sirius kept making kitchen runs.

They fell asleep in a pile on the floor, food everywhere, no one caring that Kenzy had never left.

* * *

 **AN: Sneaked or Snuck? That is a question that freaking plagued my mind while writing this the first time. I had to go look it up, and still learned that while 'snuck' somehow popped into the English language, it doesn't say it's wrong. Sneaked just didn't sit well with me, so I went with the other.  
**

 **Really, this chapter was primarily about finding out Remus was a Werewolf. I don't remember in canon when the Marauder's figure it out, but I figured 2nd year was a good year to do it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you I'mImmortal, emmybear0216, Wickedineveryway, lisjaka22, kitsune-miko-witch, Dreamy-Girl2016, EMyra for following/favoring this story**

 **Reviews: Guys, the response I'm getting for this story is AMAZING. You guys are the best. This is more than I had ever dared to hope for a James/OC story. Yes, this is a James/OC story. James and McKenzie are the end game. Will it happen anytime soon? Will there be obstacles? Really can't say without giving things away. All I can ask is to keep reading. Also, there will not be major time skips. As you guys have seen, I do skip months, but every school year will have chapters. I love that you guys are loving this. It helps keep me motivated knowing there are people reading this, and genitally enjoying what I write.**

 **Thank you for pointing out my mistake with Madam Pince! It has since been corrected.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: 2** **nd** **Year**

Kenzy was at her last practice with Professor Juniper before the holiday's let out. She'd sailed through the 3rd Year spells, and had moved onto 4th Year. He'd told her that he'd start teaching her how to duel when they got back from break. Kenzy was extremely excited. They'd covered the basics of dueling during class, but it had been one lesson and one demonstration.

She'd finally caved, and told Alice about the extra lessons, swearing the blonde to secrecy. Professor Juniper didn't want it getting to the other Professor's, and Kenzy didn't want to get him in trouble for taking the time to help her. Alice thought it was cool, and was making Kenzy teach her what she learned. She didn't think Alice wanted to be an Auror, but learning how to defend yourself was never bad.

Another full moon had passed, and the guys were with Remus. Professor Juniper looked tired, but he'd brushed off her concerns. She'd let it go, but now that they were taking a break, Kenzy could see he really needed some sleep.

She said, "Maybe we should call it a day."

Professor Juniper lost the dazed look that had appeared when she'd wanted a break. "Oh? Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

She shook her head. "No, but you really do look exhausted. You should head to bed early, or take a nap at least."

The Professor smiled at her. "I'm fine, Miss MacGregor."

She pursed her lips at the obvious lie. "Forgive me Professor, but I know what exhaustion looks like."

He laughed at the look on your face. "You look more like your brother than you know, Miss MacGregor. He stayed after class just to give me a lecture on proper sleep, and how it affects your health. I swear he gave me the same look when I told him this was just something that happened sometimes."

She didn't have to be told which brother he was talking about. "Well, Adam is going to be a Healer. I'd be worried if he couldn't at least tell when someone was sick with all the interning he's been doing for mum."

"I'm not sick," he corrected her. "Just a little tired."

"Was it something to do with your brother? The full moon was last night."

Professor Juniper looked surprised at her deduction. "I didn't know you were keeping track of the moon. Yes, I was with my brother."

Kenzy thought about Remus' reaction to her scent the night they discovered his furry problem. "Was he chained up, or in a cage?"

Shock was evident on the man's face, and then it hardened, his eyes cold. "I have not, and never will, chain up my brother. Silver is the only metal strong enough to hold a Werewolf, and it hurts them."

Kenzy didn't know what to say when his voice was as clipped as it was. She'd never heard him speak like that to anyone. She lowered her eyes. "Forgive me for making you angry. It's just… I thought Werewolves reacted badly to human scent."

She heard him sigh, and looked up in time to see him close his eyes and take a deep breath. When he opened them, the cold was gone. His tone was remorseful when he spoke. "My apologies, Miss MacGregor. I am not at my best today, or I would have seen your question for the curiosity it was instead of the judgment I thought I heard. Yes, Werewolves react strongly to scent. I thought you knew, but I guess Professor McGonagall has not gotten to that part in transfiguration yet."

"What do you mean, Professor," she asked.

"I'm an Animagus."

Kenzy was surprised. The only Animagus she knew was Professor McGonagall. She'd read up on them after the Professor had shown them her other form, and had learned that it was a hard spell. Many never achieved the accomplishment their entire life. "Like Professor McGonagall? What can you turn into?"

He grinned. "A fox, believe it or not. I shouldn't be surprised. Anyone who successfully becomes an Animagus turns into their Patronus."

She hadn't known that. "That's so cool, Professor. Your brother must love having your company."

He nodded. "I like to think so. It goes back to the support system I was telling your class about a couple months back. I became an Animagus to help him through his transformation. Werewolves are pack creatures at heart, and having a pack makes their wolves more docile."

All her research into Werewolves, and she'd never read that. "That makes sense. Wolves are pack creatures. I imagine anyone close to a Werewolf would become their pack."

"Correct you are." Professor Juniper was pleased. "I have always advocated for Animagus lessons to be included in the school's curriculum. It's important for Werewolves not to be branded monsters, especially with the times we are in, and having a pack of Animagi, in my opinion, is the best support we can give."

An idea was forming in Kenzy's mind. "I'm interested in reading more about them. Do you recommend any books?"

Professor Juniper walked over to the small bookcase by his desk. "You can borrow the book I own on How to become an Animagus."

Startled, Kenzy quickly said, "Why would I need to know that? I'm not thinking about becoming one."

The Professor paused at her outburst, but let it go. He handed her the book, saying, "Because it reveals how to become an Animagus, everything you need to know about them is in there. I think you should think about eventually trying to become one. Being the right Animagus could help you as an Auror."

She wanted to get started on the reading right away. "Thank you, Professor. I'll think about it."

She said her goodbyes, eager to get back to her common room. She was in such a rush, she missed the knowing look Professor Juniper was throwing her way.

* * *

Kenzy was sitting alone in the common room when Fabian approached her. Apparently, she'd been on a warpath all afternoon, glaring at anyone who got in the way of her reading. He didn't know what she was reading, it looked like a textbook, but Fabian figured he could coax her out for a walk.

She'd been doing so much reading lately that all of her friends were starting to worry.

Kenzy was engrossed in reading the side effects of being an Animagus that it took Fabian three tries to get her attention. When she finally looked up, she was glaring. She said, "Can I do something for you, Prewett?"

He grinned at her. "You can come out for a walk with me."

She shook her head, already going back to her book. "Not today, Fabian. I want to finish this."

He frowned. "What exactly are you reading anyways?"

She ignored him, figuring he'd go away sooner or later. This book was better than Kenzy could have ever hoped for. Everything, from being an Animagus to known traits, was in here. She'd done a quick search of becoming one, and it really was in there. It was difficult, could result in major bodily harm, but if they succeeded… Not only could they become the youngest Animagi in history, they'd be able to help Remus with the full moon.

He'd object, she knew him, but Professor Juniper had unknowingly given her everything she would need to shut down any objections he had.

She was turning the page when the book was ripped out of her lap. Shocked, she looked up to find Fabian holding it, flipping through the pages. "What is this? I didn't know they were covering Animagus transformations in Transfiguration yet."

She stood up, glaring at him. "Give that back, Fabian."

He held the book higher, so that she couldn't try and take it. "Take a walk with me, and then you can have your book back." She continued to glare at him, giving him a stare that usually had the boys backing down. He only laughed, "My mum and sister have a scarier stare than that. Come on. You aren't going to die if you don't finish it tonight."

Sighing, she accepted her defeat, and held out her hand. "Alright, give me my book and I promise I'll walk with you." At his disbelieving stare, she said, "I promise. The book is a loan, so I would like to keep it with my things. Please give it back."

Relenting, he gave her the book, and watched while she put it in her book bag. Waving her wand at the bag, she turned and hooked her arm through Fabian's. He led her out of the common room, leading her out of the castle and onto the school's grounds. He said, "What was that you did with your bag?"

"A locking charm," She said. "Anyone who tries to open my bag will get an unpleasant zap. Only my magic can disable it."

He raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "That's a little advanced for a 2nd Year."

She shrugged. "Adam actually invented it. Apparently, someone sabotaged his revisions for O.W.L.S., and they never caught who did it. He worked on it for months, and then taught it to me and Shawn."

Fabian whistled low, "That's pretty impressive. He should take it to the Ministry for approval. They'd love nothing more than having another way to guard their things."

Kenzy chuckled, "That's what Professor Dumbledore said. I don't know if he'll ever do so, but it's staying in the family for now."

"You should do it on the place the team keeps their brooms," he said. "That way another House won't have the chance to mess with our brooms if we make it finals again."

She smirked. "You mean when we make it to finals." She pursed her lips as she thought about it. "I don't know if it'd work. We keep our brooms on a broom rack, and the charm requires closed space. Let me think on it. I might be able to make it work."

Fabian laughed, "I forgot, you understand magical theory so well, magic comes easily. It's no wonder Adam could create a charm like that. Your whole family is bloody talented, and smart. It puts the rest of us to shame."

She blushed under his praise. "I'm sure you're exaggerating. Once you completely understand magical theory, magic can come easily to anyone."

Fabian shook his head. "Love, that's not how it works. Magical ability has a big part to play. Have you noticed how it drains some people to go through a simple school day? That's because their natural ability is quite low. Your family is different. I've known Shawn since our first year, and I've seen him use magic all day without a hint of exhaustion."

That was something to think about. The Sorting Hat had told her that her family had a lot of latent magic to produce three magical children to muggle parents. "I have a question. Is it weird that all three of us are wizards? James and Sirius seemed to think it was unnatural when I first got sorted."

Fabian shrugged. "It's unusual, yes, but not unheard of. My theory is one of your parents comes from a long line of Squibs. That's the only thing I can think of that would explain it."

Her brows furrowed. "Squibs? As in someone born into a magical family with no magic?"

He nodded. "Exactly. The magic could have built up, skipping generation after generation until boom; you three were the lucky ones to have magical cores."

"Wouldn't someone already have a magical core if magic is building up?"

Fabian shook his head. "Not exactly. Everyone has the potential to do magic. It's just a matter if their body and mind can handle it. If you have no magical core, having magic performed on you can be disastrous. It's why most potions don't work on muggles. Magical plants just don't mix with their system."

She thought back to what she knew of her family tree. "If we do spring from a Squib, it was ages ago. My dad can trace his family back at least four generations until they were still in Scotland, and my mum has an extensive family tree that she did when Adam first showed signs of magic."

Fabian shrugged again. "It's something to look into if you're that curious. I was only saying that you and your siblings make the rest of us look like slackers. Adam is already being scouted by different medical facilities, Shawn is going into Curse Breaking, you've already made it clear you intend to become an Auror, and now I find you reading up on a transformation that's nearly impossible to achieve. What's with that anyway?"

She didn't want anyone to know of her plans just yet, so she focused on the one piece of information that was new to her. "Did you say Shawn's decided to be a Curse Breaker?"

They stopped walking, Fabian having led her to the Black Lake. He spread his robes on the ground before they sat down. He said, "He didn't tell you? He had a conversation with Professor Dumbledore, and now he has his heart set on Curse Breaker."

Kenzy groaned, "That explains so much." At his confused look, she explained. "Both Adam and I received letters from mum asking what a Curse Breaker was. She wanted every detail from where the job was to how dangerous it could be. Honestly, now that I know this is Shawn's fault, I'll be sure to prank him good for all the smothering and lectures we're bound to get."

Fabian laughed, "Your mum can't be that bad. She knows you want to be an Auror, right?"

Kenzy thought back to that summer before her first year. "Oh, now I really am going to kill him. Bringing safety lectures, and mum's crying on us all. What was he thinking? Didn't he have enough of it when I announced I was going to fight crime?"

Fabian was amused by her frustration, she could tell. "I've met your mum, and you are describing a completely different person. She always seems so calm, and collected."

Kenzy rolled her eyes. "That's Dr. Laura MacGregor, hardened doctor. I'm talking about my mum, who does not find it amusing that only one of her children has decided to go into healing. This is the same mum who, when dad forced Adam to go hunting and he came home crying because he'd killed a rabbit, threatened him with bodily harm with a scalpel should he ever force her precious baby to touch a gun again."

Fabian was staring at her. "I have about a million questions from that one statement, but that's not why I invited you out here."

She gave him an amused look. "Oh? I didn't realize stealing a girl's book, and holding it hostage was inviting a girl out. That's some charm you have there, Prewett."

He smirked at her. "It's all for you, MacGregor. No other bird has my attention like you do."

She scoffed at this, but was grinning nonetheless. "Out with it. Why am I out here?"

"You remember my sister Molly, and her bloke, Arthur Weasley?"

Kenzy nodded. "Sure, they graduated last year, didn't they? Your sister was like the dorm mother."

Fabian nodded, pleased she remembered them. "That's our Molly. A born mother, that one. Gid and I are sure she'll give mum so many babies, the attention will be off us for years to come."

Kenzy giggled, "You just go on believing that. Once they have one grandchild, they'll never stop wanting more."

Fabian nudged her shoulder. "Anyways, they're finally tying the knot this weekend. I've been asked to invite you. Instead of heading off with you're family, you can come with us, and stay until after the wedding. My mum's been dying to meet you."

Kenzy was surprised. She didn't think she'd made enough of an impression on Molly and Arthur to be invited to their wedding. "Why does your mum want to meet me?"

Fabian shrugged, not knowing the answer himself. "Beats me. We talked about you a lot last year, the amazing Seeker that you are." He blushed. "I guess we've mentioned you so much, she wants to get a look at you. She loves Shawn, so I'm sure she'll love you too."

Kenzy hesitated. "I don't know, Fabian. We leave tomorrow, and I'd have to ask my parents permission."

Fabian winced. "I know. I was supposed to invite you weeks ago, but I forgot. Mum and Molly about near hexed my head off. Makes me glad they didn't send a Howler. She knows your mum, they met when we first started going to your place to hang with Shawn. She's already written her, and secured your permission if you want to go."

Kenzy wasn't expecting that. "Your mum is determined to meet me, isn't she?"

Fabian sighed, "Yes, it worries me a little, but I'll never assume to know what she's thinking. She'll kill me if you say no. Please don't say no."

He was giving her puppy dog eyes. How did he know a good puppy dog look was her weakness? She bet it was James who told him, or Sirius. Yes, she could definitely see one of those two ratting her out if Fabian asked. It didn't help that she still had a crush on him that Kenzy didn't see going away anytime soon.

She gave him a small smile, leaning her head on his shoulder to look at the frozen Black Lake. "We can't have you die, now can we? Who else will keep the Bludger's off me?"

Fabian wrapped his arm around her waist. She could hear the smile in his voice. "That's the spirit, MacGregor. Don't worry. We'll make sure you have fun."

* * *

James was scowling at her as she helped pack his trunk. "Why are you going over to the Prewett's. I wanted you to spend the week with my family."

Kenzy threw her hands in the air. "Why was this not mentioned? First, Fabian invites me to his sister's wedding last minute. Then, Alice complains, because she wanted me to come over to hers for Christmas. Now, you're telling me you had plans to invite me over as well. Does no one know the courtesy of proper planning?"

He let her rant, knowing she would not appreciate being interrupted, before continuing. "I'm your best friend. I should come before Prewett. What's he doing, inviting you to his sister's wedding? Are you two dating?"

She looked to the Heavens, hoping God would give her the strength not to murder her annoying friend. "Alice is my best friend. Fabian asked first, and aren't you invited to this wedding? No, we are not dating. I'm a 2nd Year. He's a 4th Year. My brothers would kill him for even having the nerve to hold my hand, which is all I'd allow with how old I am."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm your male best friend. There's a difference. I'm invited, because our families know each other. You don't see them inviting Shawn, do you? You wish you were dating Fabian. I can tell."

She slammed his trunk closed. "So what if I do? I'm not going to consider any type of relationship until I'm a 4th Year. Besides, Fabian's nice. I think he might like me too."

James frowned. "How do you figure?"

Kenzy started picking up clothes off the floor as she spoke. "Just little things. He blushes sometimes, when we talk, and he's been flirting with me more. Today, we sat by the Black Lack, and spent a majority of that time just talking about nothing. I don't know, James. It's just a feeling I get."

He was still frowning. "It's bloody freezing out there. What was he doing, taking you out there? Also, don't you think that's fishy? You're Shawn's younger sister. There's a code about stuff like this."

Frustrated, Kenzy dropped all the clothes back onto the floor. "Do this yourself." She left the dorm, walking out of the common room, ignoring anyone who called after her.

What was his problem, anyways? It wasn't her fault he hadn't invited her to his house before Fabian had. He had been moody ever since she'd come back from her walk a couple hours earlier. It was utterly ridiculous. Wasn't he the one who was always teasing her about her crush on Fabian?

Kenzy was brought out of her thoughts by someone pulling her into an empty classroom. She automatically reached for her wand, but stopped when she saw the pale blonde hair. She sagged against the wall. "Honestly… What is it with you and scaring me half to death? I could have hexed you!"

"I think you were ready to hex anyone," Lucius answered. "I did Hogwarts a favor by getting you in here."

Kenzy took a deep breath as she stared at him. His hair had grown out even more, Kenzy had told him he needed to cut it soon. It had only been a month since she'd last seen him, she'd been pretty busy, but it was long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail if he chose to do so. She reached out, and touched the ends that had made their way onto his shoulder. "You're going to have to cut this soon. I keep telling you."

Lucius made a noncommittal noise, observing her face. "Why were you mad?"

Just the thought of her earlier conversation had her anger returning. "Just James being an idiot."

"Ah," Lucius said. "Potter loves bringing out the worst in people."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say that. You just think that, because he pranks your House on a weekly basis."

Lucius grimaced. "Let's stop talking about him. I'm feeling the urge to go hex him, and that wouldn't make you happy."

Actually, if he were to ever get away with hexing James, now would be the time, but Kenzy didn't tell him that. He'd take that as an invitation. She said, "Was there a reason you pulled me in here? Besides saving Hogwarts from my warpath, of course."

He gave her a small grin. "Of course." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in green and silver. "I wanted to give this to you. Happy Christmas."

She took the box from him, biting her lip. "I don't have anything for you yet. I was going to send it with Jasper."

"I was actually going to ask you for something, and you don't even have to send it with your owl."

Kenzy nodded. "Sure, just tell me what it is."

Lucius had the faintest of blushes on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you open your present first?"

Kenzy unwrapped the green and silver from the box, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful black headband with blue and silver jeweled flowers decorating one side. The blue matched her eyes. It really was the most beautiful headband she had ever seen. She looked up at him, and found him staring at her, waiting for her reaction. "Lucius… This is really pretty, and expensive. Are those real-"

He cut her off. "I can already tell where you're going with that question. Don't worry about the expense. Do you like it?"

She smiled at him. "I love it. Help me put it on?"

She pulled the ribbon holding her hair in it's ponytail, and gave it to Lucius, letting her hair fall down in it's natural wavy state. She began combing her fingers through her hair, not letting him slide the headband on until she was sure her hair wouldn't look like a mess. He slid the headband over her head, combing his fingers through her hair to fix the bump her bangs had created.

When he let his hand fall to his side, she said, "So? How does it look?"

She was standing there, looking at him expectantly. Her hair was long, stopping at her lower back in waves that curled at the end. The gems that adorned the headband brought out her eyes. Lucius was pleased he had chosen correctly.

He gave her a small smile. "It looks perfect. Are you sure you like it?"

Kenzy laughed. "Of course I like it. It was completely unnecessary, but I'm happy you thought of me. What about your gift? You wanted something specific?"

"Yes," Lucius murmured. Looping an arm around her waist, he brought her closer to him, much to her surprise. He used his other hand to cup her cheek, stroking the soft skin that was growing redder with each passing second. Leaning down, Lucius didn't give her a chance to protest before pressing his lips against hers.

Kenzy didn't know how to react to Lucius kissing her. Was this what he really wanted as his present? She could only close her eyes, and enjoy the pleasant sensation of his lips touching hers. He didn't try anything else, for which Kenzy was happy. She had always stated that she was too young for any sort of romantic relationship, and she believed it. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy what was happening right now. As first kisses went, Kenzy couldn't imagine anything better than being held so gently as Lucius was holding her now.

Kenzy opened her eyes when Lucius lifted his lips from hers. His face was composed, except for the red that wouldn't leave his face. Kenzy lifted a hand to her lips, still not believing this had happened. Her voice came out as a whisper. "Did you get what you wanted?"

He continued to stare at her, before finally letting her go. He cleared his throat. "Yes, that was exactly what I wanted." He smiled at her. "Happy Christmas, McKenzie."

"Happy Christmas," She told him as he walked out of the room, never realizing he'd taken her hair ribbon with him. She was lost in thought as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower, wondering just what Lucius was thinking. They were friends, but she'd never imagined he thought of her as more than that. She didn't think they could be more than that, not when she still had a crush on Fabian and Lucius didn't want anyone knowing about their friendship. She hadn't even told Alice.

Either way, she still maintained she was too young. The kiss was nice, and everything Kenzy could imagine being right for her first kiss, but she had no desire to go further. And shouldn't you want to go further if you were interested in dating?

Kenzy decided she wouldn't bring it up if he didn't. She had a feeling he wouldn't, and she was just too worried about their friendship to call him out on it.

She mumbled the password automatically when she got to the Fat Lady, but the portrait didn't budge. She looked up to see the Fat Lady watching her curiously. The Fat Lady said, "Dear, forgive me, but that's a beautiful headband you're wearing."

Kenzy had forgotten about the expensive hair piece in her dazed walk. Remembering the events that happened after had Kenzy's face going red. "Yes, it's very lovely. It was a gift."

The Fat Lady clapped her hands together, squealing, "I just knew it. You had a certain glow about you. It couldn't have been anything else. Oh, to be young and in love…" Kenzy's eyes widened, and she shook her head, but the Fat Lady went on. "Don't worry, we won't say anything. These things take care, and you don't need gossiping portraits ruining your chances."

Kenzy was so confused, but the Fat Lady kept talking. "Now, as I hear, your oldest brother is graduating." She nodded. "We've been talking, the portraits that is, and we want to hear you three sing before the oldest leaves Hogwarts."

Singing. Adam. She was talking about Adam singing. Kenzy said, "Do you want me to ask Adam if he'd perform for you?"

The Fat Lady shook her head. "No child, I want you to get your brothers to perform with you. We've all heard your three singing separately, but never together. We can invite the teacher's."

All Kenzy had wanted to do was read her book on Animagus transformations. How had her afternoon come to this? "Why would you want to hear us perform together?"

The Fat Lady laughed, "My dear girl, we are of the opinion that the three of you would sound marvelous. All the portraits are excited for it. We've never had students indulge us like this."

Well, how could she say no to that? All they were asking was for them to sing. It wasn't like they didn't do this at home, or the fundraisers her parents made them attend. Kenzy said, "I'll talk to my brothers. It will probably be after N.E.W.T.S are over. Is that alright?"

The Fat Lady nodded, clearly happy. "Of course. You just tell me when, and I'll make sure to pass it on." She swung her portrait open, revealing Gryffindor Tower's entrance. "In you go, Miss MacGregor."

Kenzy obeyed her House portrait, wondering just how many things could happen to her in one afternoon.

* * *

 **AN: Don't kill me!  
**

 **I knew when reading the reviews for last chapter that this chapter might cause some doubts as to the pairing. Rest assured, James and McKenzie are the end game. How do they get there? Will Lucius or Fabian get in the way? These questions can be answered if you keep reading.**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Dreamy-Girl2016, Short But Deadly, shadowjumper7, The Fool Arcana, LyssaHajime, Your Delusional Fantasies, zamzym, woezz, Cheyenne761, emilyschoonmaker92, tsm0731, JustTifani, animake, TwitchyTh3Adorable, Nici95, PrincessBookworm25, heartlessangel124, mariecashman99, and Cooky Crumbla for following/favoring this story!**

 **Reviews: You guys are awesome! I loved the responses for the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy, and as always, Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: 1972**

Staying with the Prewett's was more fun than Kenzy had expected. As it had been the week of the wedding, the household had been in full wedding preparation mode. Kenzy had been roped into helping, but she didn't mind. She loved Molly, she was like the older sister Kenzy never had, and their mum was so nice. Their dad was pretty funny, she could see where the twins had gotten their humor from. They'd embraced her as part of the family the moment she got there.

The best part had been the amount of time she'd been able to spend with Fabian. If she wasn't helping with wedding preparations, he was taking her on little adventures around their estate. Gideon would join them for some, the two causing so much mischief, Kenzy wondered how their mother dealt with it all.

The wedding itself had been beautiful, Molly looking radiant. She'd never seen a woman more sure of herself, no doubts about tying herself to one man for the rest of her life. The love between the two red heads had been so pure it brought Kenzy to tears. It reminded her of her parents, and thinking about her parents, Kenzy knew these two would make it.

The reception was in full swing, and Arthur was telling her about his new job at the Ministry. He was working in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, and had already been on several calls where a bewitched Muggle object had found it's way back to Muggle's. Kenzy found it all fascinating. She hadn't even realized there was an office for this type of thing. It suited Arthur perfectly. He got to interact with Muggle's on a daily basis, and do some good in the world.

A hand on her arm distracted her from Arthur's story of a toaster that froze bread instead of burning it. She looked to see Fabian staring at them with amusement in his eyes. "Honestly, you two, are you going to talk about all things Muggle all night?"

Kenzy shrugged. "I can't help but find Arthur's work fascinating. You should hear how busy they get. I didn't even realize how many Muggle items were bewitched in London alone."

Arthur grinned at her. "So does that mean you'll think about a job in my office one day after you graduate?"

Kenzy laughed, "I'm sorry, Arthur. I've already set my sights on the Auror's office."

Fabian looped his arm around her waist. "That's right. She's my future partner. Now, stop monopolizing my date. You've a wife now."

Kenzy rolled her eyes as Fabian led her away from his new brother-in-law. "I thought Gideon was your future partner?"

Fabian shrugged, handing her a drink from a passing server. "There's no rule against three people being in a team. We've talked about convincing them to let us be your mentor's when the time comes. We'll already be Auror's by the time you graduate Hogwarts."

Kenzy laughed at how confident he sounded. "So sure they won't kick you out after the first week?"

Fabian scoffed, "Please. By the end of the first week, they'll realize we're the best Auror's they've ever had."

Fabian dragged her onto the dance floor once she'd finished embarrassing him by laughing so hard he'd had to take her drink for fear of her spilling it. He was a very good dancer, no doubt he'd had lessons as a kid. Her mother had taught them all to dance, maintaining the fact that her brother's future wives would thank her. She wasn't Fabian's future wife, Kenzy blushed at that thought, but she'd have to thank Mrs. Prewett anyways. Dancing with him was fun, and Kenzy really loved that he didn't step on her toes. By the time a slow dance came on, they were laughing and trying to catch their breaths.

He was too tall for her to wrap her arms around his neck, so she settled for placing them on his chest. She frowned at him. "Stop growing. I swear, all the men in my life hit a growth spurt while I stayed the same."

He grinned. "I think you're perfect. Did I tell you that you look beautiful? I heard my mum wrangling your hair this morning."

Kenzy grimaced at the memory. "Why can't mum's have mercy on another girl's hair?" Her hair was styled in an intricate braid, her bangs mercifully left alone. Molly's wedding flower had been fixed in the tail of the braid. It was very pretty, Kenzy would admit, but it had been a pain to get it that pretty.

Fabian laughed, "I don't know, but we blokes appreciate the effort."

She rolled her eyes. "You'd better." Then she grinned. "Molly looked amazing didn't she? I swear Arthur's mouth dropped the moment she appeared with your dad."

Fabian's smile was proud. "She did make a picture."

"I swear I don't know who cried more, your dad or your Aunt Muriel."

Fabian choked as he tried to cover his laugh with a cough. "Don't let Aunt Muriel hear you say that. Proper ladies do not cry."

Kenzy wrinkled her nose, but James' voice stopped her retort. "Can I cut in?"

Fabian let her go, so she could turn around. "James!" She hugged him, wondering where he'd been. His family had been invited, but she hadn't seen them for the ceremony. "Did you just get here?"

James fidgeted in his formal dress robes. "Mum's already making her apologies to Mrs. Prewett. We meant to come for the ceremony, but I had an accident with my broom. We ended up spending that part of it at St. Mungo's."

Fabian clapped him on the shoulder. "No worries, Mate. Everything alright now?"

James nodded. "Broken wrist, but they healed it up within the hour. Mum's thinking about taking away my broom for the rest of hols for making her miss the ceremony. She's really fond of Molly."

Kenzy and Fabian blanched. "She can't do that," Kenzy said. "You need to practice those plays Jason came up with before term starts again. We have a game that weekend."

James shrugged, looking resigned. "I tried, Kenz, but she's firm. I'll just have to memorize the plays, and work all week as soon as we get back."

"Then you'll be exhausted by the time the game comes," Fabian muttered.

Kenzy didn't like the idea any more than they did, but she knew what _her_ mum was like once she'd make up her mind about something. "I'm sorry, James. I'll practice with you, and I'm sure Marley will as well. We won't quit until you can do them in your sleep."

"No, no, no," Fabian groaned. "I'm not being held responsible for three of our players not having their game on for the actual game."

Kenzy rolled her eyes. "No one said you'd be held responsible."

"Yes, I will, because you let me hear this plan of practicing until you drop. Now, I'm an accomplice." Fabian shook his head. "We can't let this happen. We have to convince your mum to let you have your broom."

James dropped his head onto Kenzy's shoulder, muttering, "Unless you captured the ceremony on one of those Muggle films I've heard about, my broom chances are nil."

Kenzy saw Fabian's face light up like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "I've got it." He pushed through the crowd, dragging Kenzy with him, who in turn dragged James. They quickly made their way to where Mrs. Potter was chatting with Mrs. Prewett.

James paled. "Mate, I don't know what you're plan is, but I assure you, I have already spoken to my mum. Pleading from someone else isn't going to do it. In fact, chances are you'll just land me in another pile of trouble."

Kenzy agreed with James, but kept her mouth shut as they had already reached the two Mrs. P's. She let go of James' hand, tugging the other out of Fabian's. She smiled at the two women. "Hello, Mrs. P, it's lovely to see you again."

Dorea Potter beamed. "Hello, McKenzie. We were just talking about you. Ginevra, you were right. She does make a picture. I see you found James." Her smile faded a little once she saw James.

Kenzy grabbed his hand again. "He found us, actually. I figured I'd come make my hello's to you and Mr. P."

Dorea laughed, "I bet the real reason you wanted Charlus was to talk Auror mechanics with him again. I swear, James had to pry you two apart the last time. He so enjoyed talking with someone as interested in the department as you are."

Kenzy shrugged. "He's a wealth of information, but I really did mean to come by and say hello. James told me about your offer to stay until Christmas. I apologize for having to decline. The Prewett's had already extended the invitation to come stay with them."

Dorea nodded in understanding. "Do not worry, McKenzie. I understand my son was late in asking you." She slid him a look. "The words 'timely manner' don't seem to be in James' vocabulary lately."

Kenzy could practically feel James hunch over under the disappointment in his mother's eyes. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, hoping the action would sooth him.

Fabian jumped in, as if getting the opportunity he'd been waiting for. "Mrs. Potter, you are looking as lovely as ever."

Dorea smiled at him. "And you, Mr. Prewett, are still such a charmer."

Fabian shot her a winning smile. "I try. Now, as I understand it, James is in a bit a trouble for making you miss the ceremony. Understandable really. What if I were to say you could watch the ceremony?" Mrs. Prewett shot him a warning look, but he only shot her a grin.

"Well, that would be lovely," Dorea said hesitantly. "I really am fond of Molly."

Fabian clapped his hands together. "Perfect. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a Legilimens?"

Dorea frowned. "All Blacks are. You know this." That was news to Kenzy. Did the mean Sirius was one? He was a Black, even if he didn't get along with his family.

"Fabian…" Mrs. Prewett's tone was warning. It was the tone she used when she thought one of her children were offending guest's.

Fabian sent an apologetic glance his mother's way, but continued. "You see, we were thinking, that you could look into Kenzy's mind to see the ceremony. She had a perfect seat as she was sitting with the family. I know you'll be gentle, and Kenzy doesn't mind."

Kenzy was staring at him in shock. When did they even talk about letting someone invade her mind? Had she missed that part of their conversation? Did Fabian think she was mind reader to believe she's known what his brilliant plan was? She turned to James for support, but to her dismay, his eyes were hopeful.

How could she say no when he looked like that? She needed to start building up an immunity, or she'd be forever giving in to what he wanted.

Dorea was looking at her in question when she turned back around. "I don't think McKenzie's as on board with this as you two seem to think."

Both boys looked at her sharply, and Kenzy tried not to hunch her shoulders under their stares. "Really, Mrs. P, I don't mind. The wedding was beautiful. Besides, I trust you."

Those words seemed to do it. Dorea sighed, but nodded her assent, and looked into Kenzy's eyes. Kenzy braced herself for the intrusion, but it was so smooth, she didn't even realize it had happened until she was suddenly recalling the wedding. Molly looked so beautiful, her eyes shining as she walked down the aisle towards Arthur. Their eyes were only for each other.

The ceremony passed by, Kenzy almost wincing when she realized she'd occasionally looked around the crowd for James. Could Legilimens only see what she saw? She didn't want Mrs. P to miss any part of the wedding. James broom privileges were riding on this.

Dorea sighed a happy sigh, and Kenzy felt the presence in her mind leave. "That was absolutely lovely. Oh Ginevra, when did Molly grow up? It seems just yesterday that I was changing her nappy."

Mrs. Prewett had tears in her eyes as she said, "Oh, I know. My baby girl is going to be having babies of her own soon enough. You can tell they want to start a family immediately. She'll be such a good mum."

Fabian, Kenzy, and James backed away from the tearful mother's, making their escape while they could. Hopefully, all would be forgiven, and James would have his broom back.

Gideon called for Fabian, and soon Kenzy was left with James for company. She pulled him onto the dance floor, ignoring his protests of him not being a good dancer.

He actually wasn't a good dancer, so they swayed back and forth. It was either that, or Kenzy would get stepped on. She didn't mind. She loved to dance, but there was something about swaying with James that made her feel content. He wasn't so tall that she couldn't lock her hands around his neck. It made her happy she didn't have to crane her neck to look up at him.

"How did it feel," James asked.

She blinked at him. What was he talking about? "How did what feel?"

"Mum's never used her Legilimency on me. Did you feel her?"

Kenzy nodded. "I knew she was there, but it didn't feel bad. She was just a presence in my mind. Hey, did you know Sirius was a Legilimens?"

James shrugged. "He's a Black, so he has the potential. I don't know if he's actively practicing. From what mum's told me, Black's train their kids from childhood, but we know Sirius doesn't really get along with his family."

That was an understatement. "It's a useful skill. Can your dad do it to?"

James shook his head. "He's actually an Occlumens. It was pretty useful to the Ministry back when dad was active. Apparently, Undercover Auror was practically his job title for a while."

Kenzy's eyes widened at the discovery. "That's so awesome. You're half Black and half Potter. Does that mean you can do both?"

"I can do neither." At Kenzy's look of disbelief, he laughed, "Sorry to disappoint. Dad says I could learn Occlumency, but Legilimency is off the table. Mum tested me before Hogwarts, and it was a no go."

Kenzy wondered if his parents were willing to teach her the skills. Maybe not Legilimency, as apparently it was trait you had to be born with, but Occlumency could be plenty useful. She looked up as James made a sound of protest. "What is it?"

"I know that look," James complained. "You're thinking about the benefit's of having the skills. You're going to ask my parents to teach you. They'll say yes, and I'm going to lose you. To my parents!"

Kenzy laughed, "Don't be silly, James. You could never lose me. These skills could help me as an Auror. Besides, you have Marlene and Sirius to keep you company."

James whined, "Sure, but they aren't you."

She looked up in surprise at his words. He was blushing, and Kenzy could feel her cheeks heating up in response. Did he just say he preferred her company over _Sirius_? She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She just didn't know what to say. She felt warm all over. It was pleasant, and confusing. James was just looking at her, his blush getting deeper, and she was getting warmer. They'd stopped dancing, though neither noticed.

Kenzy tried to find her voice, still didn't know what she was going to say, but was saved by the twins calling their names while they walked to them. They jumped apart, Kenzy feeling like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. James wasn't looking at her, his cheeks still very red.

The twins reached them, causing James to snap out of the daze he'd gone in. He muttered something along the lines of "I think mum's looking for me" before taking off.

Fabian put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side. "What's gotten into him?"

Kenzy watched his retreating form, wondering what had gotten into both of them.

* * *

 **James POV**

The next day, James was still thinking about last night. He'd gotten his mum's permission to floo home early. He didn't question why she'd been so agreeable. He had just been happy to ditch the party without getting into trouble.

He couldn't stay there, not when Kenzy looked so pretty in her dress with flowers in her hair. He'd been struck silent when he'd seen her dancing with Fabian. She'd never cleaned up like that before, not that he'd ever seen. Her smile was the same smile she always gave away to any who knew her, but it had affected him differently last night. He'd wanted nothing more than to be the one that was making her laugh the way she had been with Fabian.

He'd noticed lately, ever since the night of discovering Remus' furry little problem, that he liked having his arms around Kenzy. She just fit, and her hair always smelled good, like strawberries. Waking up with her hadn't been bad either. They were both cuddler's, according to Sirius, and he'd woken up to find himself curled around her. He'd been so comfortable that, if it hadn't been for Remus waking up, he'd have happily gone back to sleep. He took every opportunity to have her sleep with him, after finding out his bed wasn't as comfortable without her in it, and she didn't really complain.

He knew his precious Lily-flower didn't approve, but he found himself not caring. To him, it was perfectly natural for Kenzy to sleep with them. She was one of them. She'd gotten them all together. She'd been the one to integrate Peter when they might not have bothered. She'd dragged Remus to join them, so that she wouldn't have to choose when he and Sirius had not been speaking over Sirius shoving his foot in his mouth. She'd made him fix things with Marlene when he hadn't realized there was anything wrong.

Still, he felt guilty thinking about Kenzy in this new light when he was in love with Lily.

And he was in love with Evans, there was no mistake. Once Potter's chose someone, they were in it for life. That's what his dad always said. He'd chosen Lily. He was just… He didn't know what was going on with his feelings for Kenzy. Maybe he was going through a phase.

There was knock on his door, and he looked up as Marlene poked her head in. "Hey, I got your owl, but mum only just let me floo over." She walked into the room, sitting next to him on his bed. "You said something was wrong. What is it?"

James looked up at the ceiling. "I love Lily."

Marlene snorted, " _That_ was your urgent owl? To tell me for the millionth time that you think you love Lily?"

James frowned at her phrasing, but continued. "But something's happening with Kenzy."

"What's going on with Kenzy," she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We're close, you know? I consider her one of my best friends, but I always want to hold her, and I don't sleep right if she'd not with me now. I have this feeling in my chest every time we're together. You know, she was at the Prewett wedding. She looked so pretty, and her smile just lights up the room. I didn't want her anywhere near Fabian."

Marlene's mouth was open in astonishment. She was silent for a few moments, and then all she could think to say was: "He likes her, you know."

"What?"

Marlene winced, but said, "Fabian. I overheard him talking with Gideon. Said he can't wait for her to be a fourth year, so he can make her his girlfriend. She won't consider anything more than friendship until then."

"But he'll be a 6th year," James exploded. "He's friends with her brother. What kind of man doesn't respect that?"

Marlene shrugged. "I suspect he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. He's always touching her too. Any opportunity he has to pull her to his side, he takes it." James brooded as he recalled all the times he'd seen Prewett do that. It was a fair number, and Kenzy never complained. Marlene's voice brought him out of it. "You know what this means right?"

James didn't. "What?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "You like Kenzy."

James shook his head, rejecting the idea. "No, I love Lily. I chose her. Potter's choose for life."

Marlene said, "Your mind may have chose Lily, but your heart chose Kenzy. Do you get the urge to hold Lily? You know she doesn't approve of Kenzy sleeping in your dorm, but do you care?"

James stayed silent.

Marlene sighed, "Your mum sent this up with me. She took it last night. Maybe proof with make it clear."

James took the photo from Marlene, swallowing hard at what he saw. He and Kenzy were swaying back and forth on the dance floor. She was smiling up at him, and he was just looking at her, a small smile on his lips. They were oblivious to everyone around them. If James had seen this with anyone else, he would have confirmed the crush, but seeing him and Kenzy like this…

He just didn't know what to think.

* * *

 **AN: So James POV is a little heavy for a second year, but it's what came out of my head at the time, so there it is. Also, the thing about Legilimency being an inherited skill is completely made up. There is no evidence that supports this. It's just something I made Kenzy assume. All Blacks being Legilimens is also fictional. I'm pretty sure I got that from a fanfiction I read a long time ago, but I can't be sure. It just popped into my head while writing this.  
**

 **THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED AGAIN UNTIL AUGUST!**

 **That made you read this AN, I hope. So yea, my long term stories are going on a brief hiatus until August. I'm currently getting a house, and my dad is paying me to take his history class. Between papers, house stuff, tests, and mother duties, getting on my computer for pleasure has become hard. I'm still writing stories, but in a notebook. I don't want people to actively wait for an update, hence the Hiatus. I hope you guys understand. Once August comes around, I'll be back to weekly updates.**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you bellaedwardgurl, NaruNaruko-chan, Alice Monita, Angel That Can't Fly, lazymusicfreak, mollzzzyy, anathimakapela, harudha558, Rose Thorn Catli, kkdall123, RaysonlnTheSun, Kirsty03, NaRuKo-InTaiSHo-XD, alylynn12, Daydream-Away95, Sambam15, DarkAngelLovesEvil, Dendule95, Tonari, OceanButterfly, and katyeah for following/favoring Fighting Injustice!**

 **Reviews: Thank you for the reviews, and the understanding of why I had to take a Hiatus from writing. I've gotten quite a few requests for an AU with Kenzy/Lucius as the pairing haha. While I can't reveal anything that happens with these two, I do want to remind people that James/Kenzy is the end game. BUT I do have a story started with a Lucius/OC pairing. It's nowhere close to being posted, I'll start posting it once I have a good amount written. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! They make my day, and keep my muse going.**

 **I know I said I wasn't going to update until August, but I needed a break from this stupid paper I have to write. It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: 2** **nd** **Year**

Neither mentioned that moment once they got back to Hogwarts.

Kenzy wanted to ask him about it, but she was scared. She didn't know what her feelings were on it exactly, and she didn't want to force him into a discussion when she didn't even know what she felt. You would think nothing had happened by how James was acting. He wasn't awkward with her, and he acted as if they hadn't had some weird moment at Molly's wedding.

She'd decided to follow his example. Kingsley had finally sent copies of his Auror books as her Christmas present, and she was eager to dive into them. She'd poured through the Animagus book Professor Juniper had given her, and had decided nothing could really be done until she figured out how to get a Mandrake Leaf. Then she had to figure out how they were going to hold it in their mouths for an entire month. Just the very idea of it sounded horrible.

They would be doing this for Remus though, so Kenzy would suck it up. She hoped the others felt the same way when she pitched the idea to them.

Deciding to get it done now, Kenzy found Frank talking with Alice. Alice was going to kill her for interrupting what they all dubbed her 'flirting time', but Frank was the only one that could really distract Remus for them. She smiled as she sat in between them on the couch. "Hey guys!"

Frank smiled at her and returned her greeting. Alice, on the other hand, was glaring at her. She smiled at her best friend apologetically before turning to Frank. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

One of the things she loved about Frank Longbottom was his easy going manner. He was everyone's friend, and would always help a fellow housemate in need. He nodded. "Sure thing, Kenzy. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to challenge Remus to a chess match. I want to run an idea for a gift for him with the boys, but he'll get suspicious if I pull them all to the dorm and exclude him."

Frank smiled at her. "You're a good friend, Kenzy. Sure, I'll play with him."

Frank got up, and over to where the boys were sitting. Alice turned Kenzy to face her, eyes narrowed. "A gift? It's a little early to be thinking about Remus' birthday gift, isn't it?"

Kenzy's eyes widened. "What do you mean, too early? It's only a couple months away! Gift planning takes time when you go to a boarding school."

Alice stared at her, and then snorted. "I don't believe you."

Kenzy's shoulders slumped. "Alright. I need to talk to the boys, but Remus can't be there."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I knew it. You guys are going to play a prank on him."

Kenzy shook her head. "No! It really is something for Remus, I promise."

Alice pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. "You can't tell me what it is?"

Kenzy felt the guilt go through her at having kept this big a secret from her best friend, but squashed it. It wasn't her secret to tell. "Maybe someday. Please, just drop it." She begged. "I hate keeping secrets from you, but I can't tell you this one."

Alice slowly nodded. "I'll drop it."

Relieved, Kenzy gave the blonde a tight hug. Seeing Remus successfully distracted, she made her way to the staircase that led to the boy's dorms, making eye contact with the others. She walked into the dorm, James following close behind. She looked around him. "Are you really the only one who figured out I wanted to talk?"

James rolled his eyes. "All you did was make eye contact. What are we supposed to get from that?"

"You came." Kenzy pointed out.

James shrugged. "I happen to know you better than the others. Best friend, remember?"

Kenzy grimaced at his wording, but pushed the uncomfortable feeling away. Now wasn't the time to examine what was going on with her. "Well, I do need to talk to you guys."

James nodded. "We figured. They'll head up once Remus is finished with his match."

Kenzy shook her head in frustration. "No, Remus can't be up here." He looked confused. "It's about his furry problem." When there was still no understanding, she crossed her arms and huffed, "It's about a way to help him with his furry problem."

James confused gaze cleared, his face lighting up as he grinned. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" He left, avoiding Kenzy's swat to his arm, to gather the guys.

She was tapping her foot impatiently when they all walked in.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. It didn't take us that long."

She sat on James' bed. "Remus won't be distracted forever."

Peter spoke up. "Why exactly can't we have Remus here?"

Kenzy reminded herself to be patient. She'd been sitting on this information all of the holidays. They hadn't. "I have an idea of how to help Remus with his transformations. He can't know until we're well into it, because he'd object. You guys know he wants us to have nothing to do with the wolf."

They couldn't fault her logic, so she proceeded to tell them what she'd learned from Professor Juniper. She showed them the book that would help them and listed the long process they'd have to go through if they decided to do this.

James had to admit, the risk was great, but the reward was even greater. Becoming Animagus' before graduating Hogwarts? That was an achievement he didn't think any of them could pass up. Plus, they also got to help Remus. Ensuring his friend never had to be alone for his transformations sold it to James.

He marveled at how Kenzy had managed to get this information and had decided it was possible for them to do. It was something he'd always admired about her. She saw the problem, found a way to fix it, and then went for it. He'd noticed the same went for her brothers and gave the credit to them having good parents.

Sirius said, "What if we become something stupid, like bugs?"

Kenzy thought about it for a moment. "I don't think any of us would be a bug. According to the book, we would become our Patronus. It's unlikely to be anything else. Do you think your Patronus is a bug?"

Sirius made a face that was akin to someone being forced to witness something utterly horrific. "Merlin, I hope not."

Everyone was silent as they stared at him.

Sirius' eyes darted around the room. "What," he barked.

Kenzy and James had locked eyes, having a silent conversation in the time it took for Sirius to become nervous at everyone's stares. For all the times Sirius pretended not to care about much, he was actually a very sensitive guy. Should they ask him? If the answer was yes, should they tease him for it?

They grinned at each other. What kind of friends would they be if they didn't give the drama queen of the group a hard time?

James' eyes landed on Sirius, who had just barked at them. "Are you afraid of bugs?"

Sirius' eyes widened, and Kenzy saw the confirmation for a second before his face went blank. He scoffed, "Please, James, where did you get that idea? I may think they have no use and should be eradicated, but that in no way means I'm afraid of them."

Kenzy smirked, patting his arm in a way that was usually meant to soothe. "It's alright, Siri. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Sirius frowned. "I'm telling the truth."

She nodded. "Of course you are." She laughed internally when he made a frustrated noise.

Peter saved Sirius from any more ribbing. He said, "Sirius has a point. How do we know we'll actually turn into something that will help Remus?"

Kenzy shrugged. "Any animal will help him, I think. It isn't about what the animal can do, but just about the effect being an animal has. If we really need to find out, I guess we can try to cast a Patronus."

The boys looked at her like she had lost her mind. James said, "Kenzy, that's a 6th Year spell, and not many produce a full corporeal one."

Kenzy frowned. "I know what level it is. That doesn't mean we can't try."

Agreeing to give it a shot, James went first. He said the spell, and they watched as sparks shot out of his wand, but nothing more. Sirius went next. He said the spell multiple times, frustration growing on his face with every failed attempt. Finally, he gave up.

They all turned to Peter. He was nervous, his wand shaking as he held it out in front of him. He closed his eyes, face screwed up in concentration, and said the spell. They watched as misty light shot out of his wand. It wasn't corporeal, not in the slightest, but it warm feeling still filled the room. Kenzy laughed, reveling in the feeling it brought. "Great job, Peter! That was brilliant!"

James and Sirius both mussed his hair, congratulating him as well. He'd gotten the furthest so far. Peter was red in the face from the attention, but anyone could tell he was pleased with the praise.

Once the warm feeling was gone, the boys turned towards Kenzy. Taking a deep breath, Kenzy brought to mind what she thought was her happiest memory. She let it fill her, putting everything she had read about the charm into practice. She said the spell, watching as her wand lid up. The same warm feeling from before surrounded them. The same misty light from before appeared, but it disappeared before Kenzy could see if it formed anything.

The boys groaned.

James said, "There was definitely a tail. I think it's a lion."

Peter shook his head. "No way. There were wings. I'm pretty sure I saw wings."

Sirius agreed with Peter. "Sorry James, but I also saw wings."

They turned to Kenzy, clearly wanting her to settle the debate, but she was still fixated on her failed attempt. She was staring at her wand with a look of deep concentration. James called her name three times before finally putting his hands on her shoulders, startling her out of her thoughts. He frowned. "You alright?"

She sighed, "I failed the spell."

Sirius snorted, "We all failed the spell. It's no big deal."

Kenzy frowned. "I've never failed a spell."

James rubbed her arms, hoping to comfort her. "It is a 6th year spell for a reason, Kenz. We can practice it later. It's like you said, all of this is moot if we don't find a way to get Mandrake leaves."

She knew he was right. Really, she shouldn't sulk about it. A part of Kenzy knew she would never have pulled a 6th year spell in one try. She would admit she was good at magic, but she wasn't that good.

The door opened, causing the four 2nd Years to jump like children being caught with their hands in the biscuit tin. Remus stood in the doorway, eyeing them with suspicion. He crossed his arms. "What were you guys doing?"

"Remus!" Sirius walked over to him, dragging him further into the room. "How was your match against Frank."

Remus was still eyeing them. "I won."

Kenzy bounded over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Ha! Alice owes me a galleon!"

Startled by her display of affection, Remus could only ask, "What?"

Kenzy rolled her eyes like the answer was obvious, and she shouldn't have to explain. "We were arguing, Alice and I, about who was the better chess player," She told him, the lie rolling off her tongue with ease. "I, of course, had your back and told her you were the greatest strategist since Merlin. Alice disagreed. She's too enamored with Longbottom to see his skill is mediocre compared to yours."

The boys were staring at her in confusion, but said nothing. Remus stuttered at the compliment, his cheeks flushing. "I-I-Really? You think I'm the greatest strategist since Merlin?"

"Of course I do! Have you seen yourself play chess, and other strategy based games? You dominate everyone!" That wasn't a lie. "Honestly, if Alice wasn't so keen on Frank, she wouldn't have made such a foolish bet. I almost feel bad having to take the galleon."

Remus unfolded his arms to rub the back of his neck, the red in his cheeks never fading. "I didn't think you thought so highly of me, Kenzy." He seemed embarrassed, but it soon faded as he straightened. "Wait. That doesn't answer what you all were doing sequestered up here."

"It's a surprise," Peter spoke up.

He was eyeing them again. Damn it. "What kind of surprise."

No one knew how to answer, and Kenzy wanted to throttle them. Did she have to do everything? Didn't they have enough experience lying their way out of trouble? She groaned, lips forming into a pout. "Remus! We were going to surprise you, but since you keep looking at us like we're plotting something nefarious, I guess we have to tell you." He looked at her expectantly. "We're throwing you a party."

"We are," James and Sirius asked at the same time.

Kenzy shot them a glare that told them to shut up and look pretty. They instantly shrunk back. She turned back to Remus, smiling brightly at him. "You see, I needed one more galleon to get Adam the perfect gift for graduation. Shawn and I have a competition going, on who can get him the best present, and mum has put her foot down. We have to earn the money. Now I have! All because of you! I'm heading to the kitchens now."

Remus grinned at her, secretly pleased she was doing this. "You don't have to, Kenzy."

She waved a hand, dismissing his statement. "Nonsense. We're going to have chocolate hangovers tomorrow." She saw his face light up as she swept out of the room.

Running down the stairs, she grabbed Alice, who was once again talking to Frank, and dragged her to the portrait hole. She lowered her voice. "If Remus asks, you owe me a galleon."

They swept out of the common room, Alice looking at her like she was mad. "Alright, why do I owe you a galleon?"

"For betting against Remus in their chess match."

Alice snorted. "Why would I bet against Remus? Everyone knows he's the best chess player in Gryffindor."

Kenzy grinned, linking their arms as she led them to the kitchens. "Because you let your love for Frank blind you to his less than stellar chess skills."

Alice shot her a look. "Why am I friends with you?"

Kenzy shrugged. "You couldn't live without me."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed. I probably won't post anything new until the middle of August. My brother is leaving for the NAVY on August 9, so I'll be going back to my hometown to spend time with him, make sure his dog is ready to leave with me, and see him off. Who knows? Maybe I'll need another break from this infernal class, and the stupid professor that gives us essay topics on the most obscure history facts.  
**

 **Until next time! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you ladybug213, Young-Ugly, 19irene96, 0lovely blossom0, stilestark, LxJ-forever, silverfoxkurama, wag11137, sarieeand, Lorelei evans, Blah444, pisnicka, cravenato426, Montanasmith5897, tilbo, DancingWithAngelsAndDemons, totalRandum, KrystalDiaz19, lilmarie, mcufan92, dreaming-of-fireflies, The Lunarian Princess, Englishbiotch99, Galucky77, maya . caruso, Skylar97, rls66, and animebird16 for following/favoring this story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! You guys are great. My past August absence is explained at the end of this chapter if anyone wants to hear my excuses.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: 2** **nd** **Year**

"Stupefy!"

The spell missed Professor Juniper, the man deftly evading the stunner. Kenzy grit her teeth but didn't say anything. Professor Juniper did not believe in going easy, even for a second year. A wizard with his experience would never let a Hogwarts student best him, and Kenzy respected that. In fact, she preferred it this way. Kenzy knew that if she ever managed to beat him in a duel, she could beat anyone. Maybe even the famed Mad-Eye himself.

Distracted by thoughts of besting the best Auror in Wizarding Britain, Kenzy failed to dodge the spell that flew her way.

The next thing Kenzy knew she was flying back, her body colliding with a wall. Everything hurt, and her head was feeling fuzzy. She vaguely heard hurried footsteps before a Professor Juniper appeared. Kenzy had a hard time focusing on him, his form was too blurry. Her head started to pound from the effort.

Professor Juniper knelt down, waving his wand over her still form. "My apologies, Miss MacGregor. I didn't realize you were distracted. Let this be a lesson in staying focused." He grimaced. "You'll have to see Poppy. You have a concussion at the least. She's sure to report this to the Headmaster at best, Minerva at worse."

No. They'd stop their private lessons. That was the last thing Kenzy wanted. She tried to shake her head but thought better of it when the pain in her head increased with her movement. She said, "Can't you heal me?"

He frowned in confusion. Kenzy repeated herself only to realize her words were slurring. She was starting to feel sleepy, her mind telling her it needed rest.

Panicking a little, knowing what her mother had told her about concussions, Kenzy willed herself to stay awake. She couldn't fall asleep. She remembered the time Shawn had fallen out of a tree and hit his head during the fall. Her mother had tried not to panic, but Kenzy would never forget seeing her mum's frantic eyes whenever she checked on him.

Hearing voices, Kenzy opened the eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed. She could vaguely see two men, one's hair longer than the other. They approached her, and suddenly Kenzy was being lifted into a pair of arms. She groaned with the movement, letting her head fall on the man's chest. Something in his scent brought some clarity to Kenzy, it was familiar, but the awareness soon vanished under the fog she was falling under.

Her last thought before losing the battle was that he had really nice cologne.

* * *

Kenzy woke, noticing instantly she was in the Hospital Wing.

She had no trouble remembering what happened. She'd been stupid, losing focus like that. Professor Juniper only dueled with her the way he did, because she'd shown him she was fast. She was able to dodge most of his attacks, silently thanking her parents every time for the 5 years of gymnastics they'd put her and Shawn through. She didn't want her Professor to think he had to start holding back the way he had been when they'd first started her lessons.

Noticing it was still light out, Kenzy wondered where Madam Pomfrey was. She prayed to every deity that she could think of that the Mediwitch hadn't reported her stay. Professor Juniper would get in trouble, and her parents would be told. Kenzy did not want to be in the same room with her mother if the story of her extra defense lessons ever came out. She loved her mum, but the woman was always hopeful that all of her children would become medical professionals.

Better job security, their mum always listed, but Kenzy knew she was the biggest worrier in the world when it came to her children.

Madam Pomfrey walked in a few minutes later, clucking her tongue at Kenzy and complaining about Gryffindor's who couldn't seem to stay safe. The Matron made Kenzy drink a couple potions, running her wand over her body in a precise manner. Declaring the young Gryffindor fit to be released Madam Pomfrey shooed Kenzy away, warning her to not to do something so foolish as to jump from one moving staircase to another ever again.

Not even protesting the lie, Kenzy left the hospital wing.

How in the world had Madam Pomfrey come to the conclusion that Kenzy had been stair hopping? Kenzy vaguely recalled someone lifting her and smelling something really pleasing, but drew a blank after that. Whoever had brought her to the hospital wing must have given Madam Pomfrey the lie.

Not that it wasn't believable. Kenzy and her friends frequently made a game out of dodging the Whomping Willow. It wasn't a stretch to say she'd decided to jump from one moving staircase to another.

Kenzy wandered towards the library, knowing with the light still bright it was nowhere near dinnertime. She had planned on finding out more about mandrake leaves after her defense lesson, so Kenzy decided to stay her course. The boys had been planning a prank all day and Alice had decided to get in on the girl bonding time that Kenzy was not interested in. No one would be looking for her for at least another couple hours.

Smiling slightly at Madam Pince, the woman only scowled back at her, Kenzy made her way to the Herbology section of the library. She found the book on Mandrakes and secured an empty table to do her reading.

An hour later, Kenzy was forming a plan to break into Professor Sprout's greenhouse and somehow steal the leaves from Mandrakes without them screaming the whole castle awake when a shadow fell over her. Blinking at the shadow that now covered her words, Kenzy looked up to find Lucius setting his things down and taking a seat next to her.

Confused, she looked around the library. No one was paying attention to them. Kenzy's eyes narrowed at this. Hogwarts had the biggest gossips she'd ever encountered. With house rivalry what it was, Kenzy refused to believe everyone was oblivious to a Slytherin sitting with a Gryffindor.

Turning to her blonde friend, she raised an eyebrow. "We've progressed to Notice-Me-Not charms, have we?"

Lucius smirked. "I was tired of waiting for you to pass by the right abandoned classroom."

Snorting, Kenzy went back to her book. Lucius took out his own work, his quill scribbling away on the parchment. They worked contently for a while, each absorbed in their own studies.

Lucius stopped working while Kenzy was still planning and rejecting ways to get the mandrake leaves. Curious, he leaned over to see the list she had been writing and saw all the scratched out things that made no sense: _Use Cloak, Silence the room, Sneak them during class…_ That last one was half scratched out and had about a dozen question marks surrounding it.

He said, "What are you trying to steal?"

Startled, Kenzy closed the book forcefully, using her weight to cover the books features. "Nothing."

Lucius sighed, "Love, I know you're a Gryffindor and can't help it, but that lie was obvious." His face fell a little. "I thought we were friends…"

Feeling bad immediately, Kenzy chewed her lip. "I can't tell you why, but I need Mandrake Leaves. I've been trying to devise a way to get them from the greenhouse."

A brow lifted, Lucius said, "You won't be able to get them until they've matured without them screaming Professor Sprout out of her rooms. Besides, Professor Sprout locks the greenhouse with spells of her own making once she knows no one should be in there. It's said she's caught too many randy teenagers in there after curfew."

Slumping, Kenzy whined. "I didn't know that. How do you know that?"

Lucius shrugged. "The dungeons are always full of talk."

Kenzy rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I forgot that Slytherin's are the biggest gossips in the school."

He shot her a look, but said, "There is another way to get what you need."

Kenzy sat up straight, eagerly leaning forward. "How?"

Lucius shook his head. "First, tell me why you want them?"

Kenzy shook her head. "I can't."

"Then I can't tell you how to get them."

They stared at each other, Kenzy wishing she could just take the information from his mind. Why couldn't she be a Legilimens? She squashed that thought as soon as it popped into her mind. Mrs. P had told her that invading someone's mind without their permission was against the law. She shouldn't have thought it.

It was probably just as well that she wasn't a natural mind reader.

Knowing he wasn't going to back down, but also knowing she needed to find a way to get the leaves, Kenzy decided she should just tell him. She sighed, "If you must know. I want to start the process of becoming an Animagi."

Lucius blinked, not expecting that. "Why do you want to become an Animagi?"

Knowing she couldn't out Remus, Kenzy shrugged dismissively. "I was told it would be a good skill for when I become an Auror. I know I can do it. I just need the leaves to get started."

"Where did you even find the information?"

Kenzy grinned. "Where does most information come from? I found it in a book."

Lucius eyed her. "There is no book on how to become an Animagus in the library, not even in the restricted section."

Kenzy's eyebrows rose. "You know that from experience?"

Lucius ignored her. "I doubt you would steal from Professor McGonagall, all the Gryffindor's are scared of her. I refuse to believe you successfully broke into the Headmaster's office. That only leaves…" His eyes narrowed. "What is going on with you and Professor Juniper? I didn't think you'd need help in your defense lessons seeing as they're your best subject."

Kenzy grimaced. "I hate to admit it, but I'm only good because of his tutoring."

Lucius scoffed, "Better, but still a lie. Out with it. I know there's more."

Kenzy shook her head. "There's nothing else."

Lucius clenched his hand. "McKenzie, I know you two were dueling each other earlier. Who do you think took you to the hospital wing?"

Kenzy stood, walking to him and leaning in close. He jumped but didn't move as she sniffed him. Shaking her head at the familiar scent, Kenzy took her seat again. "I knew that scent came from someone I knew." She sent him a look. "Really? Jumping off moving stairs? That's what you came up with?"

Lucius' head titled a bit to the right. "Would you have preferred the truth?"

Kenzy shrugged. "Alright, you have a point. I'll tell you, but this must remain a secret. Only Alice knows."

Lucius smirked. "I get to know something Potter doesn't? I'm in."

Kenzy rolled her eyes but said. "He's been teaching me more advanced defensive magic. I've already mastered my year's spells and most of third year's. He said if I keep going as I am, I can take my N.E.W.T for it by the time O.W.L.s come around."

She was expecting him to be proud of her, but Lucius seemed anything but. "Why is he doing this? Does the Headmaster know?" His hands had moved under the table now. Kenzy knew he did this when he didn't want people to know how much something had upset him. It was his tell.

"No, none of the teacher's know. They can't know. They'll make him stop. Do you know how much this could help me? Professor Juniper says with early N.E.W.T testing, I could take a lot of the Auror class requirements while still at Hogwarts. That means getting into the Auror department faster, possibly straight after graduation. Kingsley's already sent me copies of all the training manuals…"

Kenzy stopped talking when she caught sight of Lucius' face. His mouth was slightly open, his face full of stunned disbelief. She bit her lip. "Lu?"

Lucius mumbled, "You'll be a top Auror candidate at the rate you're going…"

Having heard him, Kenzy relaxed, her mouth tilting in a small smile. "Exactly. Professor Juniper says the department needs more people with my drive and skill-"

Lucius' hand banged on the table, the magic from the charm wavering a second, causing some students to look around in confusion at the noise. "Are you out of your mind? I knew there was no dissuading you from joining the DMLE, but now you want to get there faster? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kenzy sighed, remembering the first time he'd tried to get her to choose another career path. She hadn't relented, and he'd eventually dropped it. Kenzy had hoped it had been in acceptance, but obviously, she was wrong. "Lu, I want to be the best. I want to be an Auror. You said so yourself, bad times are coming. Why not join the department that will bring those times to an end?"

Lucius took a deep breath. "I tell you there is a madman out there that wants to eradicate people like you, and your solution is to become a target sooner rather than later? Do you even realize how idiotic that is? Do you not have an ounce of self-preservation?" He laughed suddenly, the sound derisive. "Of course not. I forgot for a moment, what House you belong too." He stood, collecting his belongings calmly, even if his face showed his displeasure. "Take a look at the paper, McKenzie. Maybe you'll understand what I mean when I say you are better off not putting yourself in the spotlight like you will if you keep to the path you're on."

Without another word to her, he left the library. The Notice-Me-Not charm finally fell with his departure, causing Frank Longbottom, who had been at the next bookshelf to jump in surprise. "Sorry Kenzy, didn't see you there." He peered at her. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Kenzy gathered her things and ran out of the library, leaving a concerned Frank behind.

* * *

Alice found her in their dorm after dinner, this morning's paper on her lap. "Are you alright? Frank told me you looked upset earlier. James was concerned when you didn't come to dinner."

Kenzy couldn't stop looking at the front page. The moving picture showed a couple of murderous looking Auror's at the scene of a murder, each holding bloodied Auror's robes. The picture was clear enough, but the Headline said it all. 'MUGGLEBORN AUROR'S FOUND MURDERED'

She looked up at her best friend. "I'm fine. I just didn't feel like eating. I don't know how anyone could eat after reading this. They were tortured, Alice, and mutilated. They had been assigned a case involving some disappearances of some prominent Pureblood's that had muggle ties. The paper is speculating they got too close to solving things, and were killed for it."

Alice crawled into bed next to her, taking the paper and putting it on their shared nightstand. "I remember when those disappearances happened. My parents were jittery for days afterward. They've been taking more precautions with our house security. I'm half convinced that's why they let me stay at yours for the summer, to keep me out of the Wizarding World."

Kenzy frowned. "Are they in danger?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't think they're involved in anything, but my family is known for their potions skills and we're the only branch still living in the area. Most of the family has settled in France and America."

Kenzy grimaced at the thought of Alice's family being targeted because they were good at potions. "Is it because of that man that wants people like me gone?"

Alice sat up, looking at her in shock. "How do you know about him? Did James or Sirius tell you?"

Now Kenzy was shocked. "James and Sirius know about him?"

Alice nodded, still looking at her with her eyes wide. "All Pureblood's know. How did you know?"

Kenzy looked down. "It doesn't matter who."

Alice looked disappointed. "Another secret Kenzy? I thought I was your best friend?"

Why was everyone using that card on her today? More important, why was she such a wimp against it? "Lucius Malfoy."

If possible, Alice's eyes were even wider. "Lucius Malfoy?! Kenzy, what are you doing talking to Lucius Malfoy?"

Hunching her shoulders, Kenzy mumbled. "We're friends."

Alice's mouth dropped open. "You and Lucius Malfoy are friends? Since when?"

Kenzy shrugged. "Since first year."

Alice's face turned concerned. "Kenz, his family is dark. There are whispers that his father is in that man's inner circle. Lucius will be required to join him after Hogwarts."

Kenzy's face fell. "He told me. I still think he has a choice, but he doesn't seem to think so. We fought today. I let it spill about Professor Juniper's extra lessons, and he got mad. He told me I was on the path to getting myself killed. Told me to pick up the paper, and see what he means."

Alice threw her arms around Kenzy. "He's stupid, Kenz. We need the Auror's to bring this man down before he starts a civil war. Malfoy doesn't know you if he thinks you'll be put off by what's in the paper."

Kenzy smiled a little, knowing she was right. When Kenzy had gotten a hold of the paper, everything she'd read had only made her want to work harder. Her father always told her that police officers knew what they were getting into when they joined the force, and Mr. P's words had echoed his during her first interrogation of what Auror life was like.

Lucius was just scared for her. She could see it in his eyes.

Kenzy pulled back, smiling wildly at Alice. "I love you. Best Friend of the Year award goes to you, always."

Alice tossed her head, arranging her features to look smug. "Of course it does. Especially when I've decided to become an Auror too."

Kenzy's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Alice shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. "You've been teaching me what Professor Juniper teaches you, and I'm decent at it. I'm not as good as you, no good enough to test out in fifth year, but good enough to make a decent Auror." Her face grew serious. "You're my best friend Kenzy, my sister. The adults won't admit it to us children, but something bad is coming. The political games are getting ridiculous. We're partners in everything. Why does that have to change once we leave Hogwarts?"

Kenzy held back the tears that threatened to spill. Alice got her. They were best friends for a reason, sisters. Alice didn't want to be a Potioneer like her parents. She loved adventure and all the daring things that the boys like to pull them into. She had been the first Gryffindor in a family of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's.

Kenzy could see it. They'd be partners, the best partners the department had ever seen. Grabbing Alice's hand and squeezing it, Kenzy smiled at her. "If you start now, you can test out of Defense in fifth year too."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I guess I have to, huh, if I want to be up to par. Wouldn't want anyone to think I don't have my partner's back."

Kenzy laughed. "Whoever thinks that obviously doesn't know we're sisters, and siblings always have each other's backs."

* * *

 **AN: Only one more chapter, and we're on to Third Year. I have to be honest guys, my muse really wants to skip the school years and get to the war, but I've been keeping her in check. As you can see, this story is no longer on Hiatus.  
**

 **I know I said it was only until August, but having a dog is like having another child, so that left little time to write. Then the Hurricane's hit texas, and work was sending me out with water rescue to lend aid . Once I got back, I got sent back out, but to California to help there. My poor daughter felt abandoned by the end of all this. BUT I'm back now. No more getting sent out unless Mother Nature decides to screw with us again in a way that other cities lend their aid again.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story! I love hearing from you guys, so leave a Review or a PM. See you all next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Love Fiction 2017, RoxieMoxie, silly60, MuiL0VR, Vellmes, krishachheda, Nanouchy, I'mNotaMundane, Padfoot-Anjelo, HoneyGrl, xenocanaan, mll7997, AddictedtoHPForever, mishuu, and Emeraldstar8273 for following/favoring this story!  
**

 **We have come to the end of second year.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: 2** **nd** **Year**

It was the end of the school year. OWLs and NEWTs had been taken. Final exams for the other years had been passed. People were making plans for the summer holiday. And the MacGregor's were making good on the promise their little sister had made on their behalf.

Kenzy had completely forgotten about the Fat Lady's request until said portrait had stopped her from entering one day, enthusiastically telling her how all the portraits were excited about their performance. Kenzy had quickly redirected herself to Shawn, who in turn dragged her to a less stressed Adam so they could both give her grief.

Honestly, one would think they hadn't ever performed in front of a large crowd. At least _this performance_ wasn't intended to impress a bunch of rich people, and inspire them to donate to the charity they were singing for.

The boys took action, Shawn rushing to his dorm to find any pieces of music he might have packed and Adam requesting a meeting with Professor Dumbledore to find out exactly what arrangements the Fat Lady had made. The next twenty-four hours had been filled with the trio practicing by the Black Lake. Kenzy hadn't gotten to see her friends and invite them to the performance. She'd seen Lucius walking with his friends, but as they still weren't speaking after their last argument Kenzy had decidedly not made eye contact.

She really couldn't think of Lucius without getting angry and sad, so she'd focused on her singing. Shawn and Adam had still wanted to throttle her, Shawn had made it clear there would be payback, but both were satisfied with their sound at the end of the day. Shawn had selected some Wizarding folk songs and some Scottish ballads. Kenzy knew if she didn't have that photographic memory she'd have had to keep the music with her during their recital.

Now, the three siblings had set up in a big circular room filled with empty portraits. Kenzy had tuned her violin, while Adam had set up his base. Shawn was on the cello, a chair had been summoned for him as he would have a hard time playing standing up. Kenzy had realized long ago that their parents had picked different instruments for them to learn for reasons like this. Each instrument suited them. Kenzy could not hold a bass properly while Adam's fingers were not slender enough for the violin. Personally, Kenzy thought he just hadn't wanted to try but their parents had taken the excuse. Shawn had tried the violin for a while before going to his cello when he'd winced at the sound of high pitched notes every time he'd practiced. The current setup worked for each of them. Shawn and Kenzy often went crazy with their playing, Kenzy constantly trying to reach her brother's level of skill, while Adam kept them grounded and with the beat. It was sort of like their lives. Kenzy and Shawn were the crazies and Adam was the sane one.

Pretty soon, different bodies started filling the empty Portraits. Kenzy had learned that this room was specifically designed as a retreat for the various portraits in the event that something went wrong with their own frames. It had been built after a devastating fire had damaged many portraits, some too far gone to ever bring back. Kenzy had questioned what made this room more different and durable than the rest of the castle, but Professor Dumbledore had simply chuckled and inquired about their musical experience.

At the corner of her eye, Kenzy watched as the man himself walked into the room. Behind him, other members of the staff followed.

Her eyes bugged out a little. "No one told me the professors were going to be here for this." She saw Hagrid's big frame come in last, cheerily waving at her when they made eye contact.

Adam snorted. "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't miss this for the world. Each of our Head of Houses would consider it mandatory for them to be here. Everyone else…" He shrugged. "It's not every day a couple students make promises to portraits." His finished with a glare directed her way.

Kenzy's shoulders hunched. "I told you, I was very distracted when she asked."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "So you've said."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, cutting off all the chatter going on around the room. "Portraits and Staff of Hogwarts, I would like to thank you for joining us today. I was very intrigued when the Fat Lady told me these three had agreed to perform together. It is not every day an opportunity such as this arises. Perhaps Professor Flitwick will gain two new students for his choir tonight."

Adam's brow furrowed at Professor Dumbledore's words while Shawn sent another stare her way. She grinned sheepishly at him, knowing that Shawn despised singing in choirs with a passion. He'd made it clear on more than one occasion that he'd only sing with his siblings.

When Professor Dumbledore gave them the floor, Adam looked at his siblings and started the slow head nods that was their cue to start the first song.

* * *

Lucius was watching from one of the hidden entrances to the vast room. When the portrait in the Slytherin Common Room had vanished, Lucius had been intrigued. The long dead Slytherin alumni never left his portrait. He'd also been bored, having no exams to study for and no interest in spending time with this friends. He'd been off since his fight with Kenzy but could think of nothing to make things right with them again.

He'd always known she wouldn't change her mind about becoming an Auror, but he'd held out some hope that they wouldn't someday be enemies.

So he'd tracked the portrait using a spell from one of his families books, and had come upon the Headmaster's announcement. He'd known Kenzy could sing, she frequently hummed while studying, but hadn't realized the talent ran in the family. What surprised him more was her use of an instrument. That particular skill had never come up. The song they were currently playing was not complicated on her part, though he could tell it could be if her middle brother's constantly moving fingers were any indication.

He wondered why this little performance was even going on. Nearly the entire staff of Hogwarts was there, along with the portraits. Hogwarts had seen plenty of talented singers and musicians. He'd never heard of anything like this happening in his recent memory. He would know. His father and future lord liked to talk about their old school days. If something like this had happened, they'd have known about it.

Then the three started to sing in sync, and Lucius knew.

His eyes quickly found the Headmaster's form, scanning his body for any movement. There, just under his massive sleeves, Professor Dumbledore's wand was moving in a complicated pattern.

Lucius clenched his fist, moving his eyes back to Kenzy and her siblings. He could see it now. The three were so tuned to each other, singing and playing from their hearts. They concentrated on nothing but each other, none giving anyone else in the room their attention.

It was old family magic Professor Dumbledore was playing with. It required those of the same blood to be in sync with each other, for their magic to intertwine. It had been used, was still used, in the strengthening of wards. Lucius had heard the Dark Lord telling his inner circle that Hogwarts' wards had diminished over time. Being Headmaster, Dumbledore had to know this as well. Of course, he'd try this method of bringing more protection to Hogwarts. It was risky, the connected had to think of the place as home. Lucius wondered how exactly Professor Dumbledore knew the spell, it was considered a lost magic to everyone except a few Pureblood families.

Lucius looked at the absolute innocence and joy on Kenzy's face as she played with he brothers. The Dark Lord could never learn of this. His father expected him to report any information that could be of use to their Lord. Lucius had already taken risks by befriending Kenzy. He supposed it wasn't such a huge shock that he'd keep this a secret as well.

* * *

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking back their common room after a long afternoon of practice. James hadn't seen Kenzy since breakfast yesterday, and he had been concerned when she hadn't shown up to practice. Kenzy never missed a practice if she could help it. Fabian hadn't know where she was at, which was surprising because the bloody git practically stalked her when he wasn't off doing something with his twin.

James had mentioned it to Kenzy once, but she'd just blushed and stammered which confused James greatly. Who in their right mind liked being stalked?

He turned so he was walking backward, having explored Hogwarts enough to know he wouldn't bump into something anytime soon. He asked, "Hey Bell, you know what happened with Kenzy?"

Jason said, "The Headmaster personally excused her from practice today."

Fabian turned to look at their Captain, concern on his face. "Is she alright?"

Jason nodded, "She's perfectly fine."

When he made no move to say anything else, James sighed, "You can't really say that and not tell us what's going on."

Jason shrugged. "I'm not sure you're supposed to know."

James and Fabian protested at the same time. "I'm her best friend!" "I'm her…"

James smirked triumphantly at Fabian for not being able to come up with anything that trumped his best friend status before turning back to Jason. The 7th year sighed, "If you nosy gits must know. She and her brothers are performing for the adults today, some promise they made to the portraits or something. Headmaster Dumbledore just told me she was to be excused from practice."

James' eyes widened. "Kenzy never told me this. Why would she keep that a secret?"

Marlene, who'd been silent this whole time, said, "Kenzy doesn't have to share everything with you. Maybe she didn't want anyone to be there."

Fabian scoffed. "Why not? She has a great voice, and her violin playing isn't half bad either."

The 2nd Years turned to Fabian in shock. "Kenzy can play the violin?" They asked in unison.

Gideon joined the conversation. "Didn't you guys know? She plays the violin, Shawn the cello, and Adam the bass."

James jaw clenched. "No, we didn't. How do you two know?"

"It was during the final preparations for Molly's wedding," Gideon explained. "One of the violins was going to back out because their instrument was undergoing repairs. Apparently, this would have thrown the whole thing off. Our mum was ready to foot the bill for a brand new violin, but Kenzy had her violin in her school trunk and offered it to the musician."

Marlene nodded. "That was handy. I guess we shouldn't be too surprised. Kenzy once told me her parents made them perform at different charity events her mother helped with. It would get boring if all they did was sing, yeah?"

Everyone agreed and the topic switched to the last and final match of the year. It had been put off because so many of the Slytherin Quidditch players were either taking OWLs or NEWTs.

James listened halfheartedly, his mind still on Kenzy. She'd been off these last few weeks. When she thought no one was looking she'd chewed on her lip and stared off into space, a sign he was quickly acquainting with her thinking too much. Had it been because of this? He'd watched her sometimes stare ahead of them during dinner with a sad look on her face before looking back down at her plate with focused attention.

He shrugged, thinking it had to be this. Kenzy would come to him if something was really bothering her, he was sure of it.

* * *

Kenzy walked back to her common room later that evening, smiling a the portraits as the again thanked her for the lovely performance. The recital had been a success, the three siblings relaxing once it had been over. The Fate Lady along with Professor Flitwick had praised their ability to perform and make it seem like they weren't on performing for an audience.

In truth, the trio did forget oftentimes that people were in the room when they performed. It was a source of bonding for the siblings when they did this, their bond as a family growing stronger and closer each time. Kenzy now understood after reading books on familial bonds that it was their magic doing this, but it was still something that only they shared.

Her brothers no longer wanted to kill her, that family magic working in her favor. She was sure there would be some form of payback eventually, Shawn held on to grudges a lot longer than a Hufflepuff should, but they'd ended on a good note and her brother's had even congratulated her on a job well done before parting ways. The would never have done that if they'd still be aggravated with her. As promised, Professor Flitwick had tried recruiting her and Shawn for his choir. Shawn had thrown her to the wolves, claiming she just _loved_ choirs. The lying git. Professor Flitwick had promised to owl her music to go over during the summer, and then taken off before she could protest. She had wanted to join the dueling club, but there was no way that was happening now.

None of her friends were hanging around the common room, so Kenzy went to her dorm. In all honesty, she felt drained. She figured it was the adrenaline washing away from her tense nerves of the last day. She actually felt like she'd been dueling with Professor Juniper, but Kenzy hadn't really done any magic with all the preparations.

Thankfully none of the girls seemed to be here either so Kenzy crawled into bed, kicking off her shoes and not bothering with the rest. She frowned as she noticed a bulging pouch with a note attached to it on her pillow. Taking the note, she read the two words in the familiar regal penmanship that Lucius favored; _I'm_ _Sorry_.

Grinning a little, Kenzy opened the pouch. She dropped the pouch in shock, pinched herself and then grabbed it again. Mandrake Leaves filled the pouch, enough to stretch the bad to the brim. There were enough for the four of them and then some. Lucius thought she was the only one trying to undergo the transformation, yet he'd sent her enough for all of Gryffindor House to participate in.

More than anything, Kenzy was glad they were okay again. She'd been afraid he'd stop his friendship with her. She cared about him dearly, but she didn't think she could take it if he'd continued to try and change her mind on her career choice. The Mandrake Leaves in her hands were a sign from him that he was letting it go, helping her even.

Locking up the leaves in her trunk, Kenzy went to sleep happy that all was right with her world again.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Forgive any glaring mistakes I missed. It's 4 in the morning for me, but I couldn't sleep until I got this out.  
**

 **I'm curious: Did anyone else was the 24 Hour Roosterteeth Live Stream for Extra-Life?**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
